Harry Potter et l'Assemblée combattante
by Roka223
Summary: 6ème année d'Harry, son combat contre Voldemort continue. Nouveaux pouvoirs, entrainements, rencontre, alliance, et combats au programme.Lisez là svp
1. Chapter 1

**Avant-propos :**

Cette fic est ma version du tome six, et elle tient compte de tout les éléments des cinq tomes précédents.

Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowlings sauf ceux que j'inventerais.

Et comme j'ai envie qu'il y ait un maximum d'élèves à Poudlard, tout ceux qui figurent dans Harry Potter and Me (HPM) existent. Pour plus de précisions je vous conseille de (re)visiter le lexicon, http/ merveilleuse source d'information.

Ceci est ma deuxième fic, mais ma première sur Harry Potter veillez donc être compréhensif pour le style d'écriture et le reste. Mais envoyez des reviews pour donner des critiques et j'aviserais.

**Chapitre 1 : Relève toi, et marche comme un homme**

Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry faisait le point sur ce qu'il se passait, sur ce qu'il a fait, et ce qu'il devra faire. Trois jours à ressasser son enfance avec les Dursley, sa vie en tant que sorcier, les moments passés avec ses amis, ses ennemis, et sa famille. Enfin ce qu'il en reste, puisque maintenant Sirius est … mort. Il n'arrive pas à l'accepter, il a tout fait pour se le démontrer mais il revoie sans cesse cette scène, la scène ou son parrain est passé à travers le voile, il la revoie au ralentit et repense à sa faiblesse, à son incapacité à sauver qui que ce soit, il revoie aussi ce qui s'en est suivi, les combats, Voldemort, Dumbledore, et la révélation de la prophétie. La prophétie, maudite prophétie, à cause d'elle, ses parents étaient morts, il avait vécu une enfance malheureuse, et une vie de sorcier dangereuse et différentes des autres, à cause d'elle, il n'avais pas pu avoir une enfance normale et était comme condamné, il allait être assassin ou victime, et au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait, il sentit toute la fureur qui était contenue en lui, et sentit une envie insatiable de tout détruire autour de lui. « Quelle connerie » laissa échapper Harry bouillonnant de rage.

« Surveille ton langage, s'il-te-plait. Et t'en que t'y est mange un peu » répondit quelqu'un aux pas de la porte

Harry tourna sa tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et bien qu'en reconnaissant certains trait, il lui était impossible de penser que ce garçon aux cheveux blond coiffé d'une raie, et aux yeux bleu, était Dudley Dursley, se dernier avait aux moins perdu le triple de son poids. Il était encore un peu enveloppé, mais si on le comparait au cochon sur pied d'avant, il était maigre comme une allumette.

« Depuis quand tu t'en soucie, Big D ? » répondit nonchalamment Harry

« Je m'appelle Dudley, en fait, disons que quand on frôle la mort, ça fait un peu réfléchir. Surtout quand on la frôle en revoyant ces pires moments, et que l'on est sauvé par la personne qu'on a passé sa vie à emmerder » fit Dudley d'un ton qu'on aurait pu croire sympathique si l'on ne le connaissait pas aussi bien

« Si je me rappelle bien, tu avais l'air de croire que c'était moi qui avais tenté de te tuer » dit-il avec le même air nonchalant

« Je sais mais j'ai eu tout le temps d'y repenser et … » répondit Dudley sans en prendre compte

« Et quoi ? » questionna Harry avec agacement

« Et je pense que tu ne mentais pas, après tout, si ça aurait été toi, tu ne m'aurais pas ramené à la maison »

« Je vois pas le rapport avec ça et ton inquiétude vis-à-vis de moi. Tu aurais plutôt été du genre de m'en avoir voulu de t'avoir sauvé la vie » fit Harry plutôt surpris par cet aveu

« Tu sais pourquoi on dit qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas ? »

« Dis toujours, on ne sait jamais »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne vivent pas d'expérience, l'expérience permet de murir, et la mort est une sacré expérience, tu dois le savoir non ? »

Harry regarda Dudley comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, c'était surement un canular, non mais franchement, depuis quand Dudley Dursley était devenu quelqu'un de bien ? C'était impossible et impensable

« Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de mon imbécile de cousin ? » demanda finalement Harry après un moment d'hésitation

Mais il n'eu pas directement de réponse, car son interlocuteur était pris d'un incroyable fou rire, un rire franc qui ne collait pas avec le rire mauvais de Dudley

« Je suis le nouveau Dudley Dursley » répondit-il finalement après un instant

« Et qu'y a-t-il de nouveau dans ce Dudley ? » interrogea Harry toujours méfiant

« J'ai arrêté d'être un enfant gâté qui passait son temps à jouer aux méchant »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il me le prouve ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vu ne serait ce que l'ombre de Piers Polkiss, Malcolm, Dennis, ou Gordon ces temps-ci, m'as entendu insulter quelqu'un pendant ton enfermement dans cette chambre ? Non, j'ai coupé les pont avec ce que j'étais avant, enfin sauf avec la boxe »

« J'avoue que tu marques un point, mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais tu dans cette chambre ? »

« Pour en finir avec cette partie de ma vie, il me faut un truc pour tourner la page »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Ton pardon, après tout, en quinze ans, tu es la personne avec qui j'ai été le plus méchant » répondit Dudley devant la mine ébahie d'Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreille

« Je vois pas pourquoi, tu changes comme ça. A onze ans on t'a donné une queue de cochon, à quatorze ans tu as servis de cobaye aux jumeaux, et l'année passé tu t'es fais attaqué par des détraqueurs, tu as donc un dégout et une peur total du monde magique, donc tu me détestes, et donc il était impossible que tu viennes ne fut ce que me parler après tout ces évènements. Et comme ça, du jour au lendemain, tu dis que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, et tu me demandes pardon ? Il y a forcément anguille sous roche »

« Viens avec moi » dit finalement Dudley après un moment de considération devant l'incrédulité de son cousin

Harry qui bien qu'étant toujours méfiant, s'exécuta et suivit Dudley en descendant les escaliers, et en allant vers le garage tout en restant à bonne distance, une fois là-bas, Dudley ouvrit la porte et donna un casque de moto à Harry, tout en mettant un autre et en sortant une moto, le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'avait reçu Dudley.

« Monte, j'ai une solution pour que tu puisses te défouler, apparemment t'a l'air en colère pour quelque chose vu toute la fureur qui se dégage de toi. En plus ça permettra de recommencer à zéro notre relation » fit Dudley en montant sur sa moto et en désignant la place derrière lui

Bien que suspicieux, il accepta la proposition, après tout il n'avait rien à craindre, et il avait envi de savoir ce que son cousin lui voulait bien lui montrer.

Dudley démarra en trombe, et se dirigea vers la ville, il prit plusieurs chemins, et finit par arriver dans une petite ruelle abandonnée, il éteignit le moteur, et se dirigea vers une petite porte au milieu de la ruelle. En entrant dans le bâtiment, Harry ne vit rien, la pièce était plongée dans un noir total, il fit quelques pas dans le noir en essayant d'apercevoir son cousin, quand tout à coup, il y eu un grand bruit, et plusieurs lumières jaillirent de nulle part, illuminant ainsi la pièce qui n'était autre qu'un ring de boxe.

Dudley sortit d'une pièce à quelques mètres de là et dit « Montes, on va évacuer toute ta colère »

En montant sur le ring, Harry sentit une sensation bizarre, il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais il avait l'impression de se sentir supérieure, peut-être était ce dût au dénivèlement du ring, mais il avait l'impression que rien ne lui était impossible.

Dudley se plaça en face de lui et lui dit d'un air tout à fait naturel « Frappes moi »

« Pardon ? » fit Harry surpris par ce que Dudley venait de lui dire

« Je t'ai dit de me frapper, comme ça tu vas pouvoir te défouler, et en finir avec toute la rancune que tu as »

« Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire »

« C'est simple, t'es en colère et tu veux tout démolir, si tu veux de débarrasser de cette fureur, et bien vas y, démolis tout, et en plus, ça te permettra de te venger de moi, et pour moi, ça me permettra de tourner la page et de renaitre »

Bien que cela lui parût insensé, Harry avait vraiment envi de faire passer sa colère, alors sans vraiment y penser, il frappa Dudley d'un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe. Ce dernier, sous la violence du coup, vola à deux mètres de là

« Woaw, on peut dire que t'est vachement énervé, je l'ai senti passé. T'es plus hargneux que t'en a l'air. Recom … » fit Dudley en se relevant difficilement

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Harry qui semblait être animé d'une rage folle, sans doute était ce toute sa colère qui l'aveuglait, s'était avancer vers lui et asséna une multitude de coups au visage et au ventre à Dudley, tout en criant de rage.

Il continua de se défouler ainsi jusqu'à ce que sans vraiment le vouloir, Dudley lui donna un coup de poing au ventre pour se protéger, mais le coup était tellement fort, et inattendu qu'Harry s'arrêta un instant en se tordant sous la douleur mais il recommença très vite à s'animer et projeta Dudley par-dessus lui, et le poursuivit jusqu'au point de chute et tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing à la joue mais cette fois-ci, Dudley semblait bien décider à se protéger, et il parât le coup tout en envoyant un crochet avec son autre main. Le combat continua ainsi pendant aux moins vingt minutes sans pour autant diminuer en violence, loin de là. Jusqu'à ce que d'un seul coup, ils s'effondrèrent tout les deux sur le sol, ne bougeant plus, et en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Tu te défends bien, généralement, j'arrive à battre mon adversaire en cinq minutes, et j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rapide, arriver à parer, éviter, et frapper à une vitesse aussi hallucinante, tout en encaissant aussi bien. T'es un adversaire redoutable » dit finalement Dudley après quelques minutes de silences

« Merci, et excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je me suis jeté sur toi, et je me suis légèrement laissé emporté » lui répondit Harry en essuyant le sang qui perlait de son visage

« Légèrement » fit Dudley en essayant de sourire, mais se ravisa immédiatement en sentant la douleur que lui produisait un mouvement de sa mâchoire

« On va dire que nous sommes quitte maintenant, on recommence à zéro ? » demanda Dudley en tendant sa main à son cousin

« Bien sûr » dit Harry en la serrant

… Quatre jours plus tard …

« Deux-cent-quatorze, Deux-cent-quinze, Deux-cent-seize, Deux-cent-dix-sept, Deux-cent-dix-huit, Deux-cent-dix-neuf, Deux-cent-vingt, Deux-cent-vingt-et-un, Deux-cent-vingt-deux, Deux-cent-vingt-trois, Deux-cent-vingt-quatre, et Deux-cent-vingt-cinq » fit Harry en finissant sa série de pompes, en effet, après avoir régler ses comptes avec Dudley, ils avaient longuement discuter, Dudley semblait intéressé par le monde magique qui lui faisait tant peur autre foi, et quand Harry finit par lui raconter la guerre qui se préparait, Dudley n'eu même pas peur, et dit à Harry « Si c'est la guerre, et que tu dois te battre, alors fais le, et bas toi pour sauver ce qui t'es chère, et ce qui te reste, ton parrain est mort pour te sauver, et je pense qu'il avait raison, mieux vaut mourir debout et digne, plutôt qu'à genoux et soumis. A mon avis, tu devrais commencer à t'entraîner, ce n'est pas en restant trois jours enfermé dans ta chambre que les choses changeront, accepte ce qui est passé, et continue ton chemin, mais n'oublie pas les personnes qui sont mortes, rappelle toi d'elles et continue simplement. Relèves toi et marche comme un homme. » Ces paroles avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc à Harry, et un bien immense et elles constituaient maintenant sa nouvelle philosophie. Depuis ce jour, Harry avait passé son temps à s'entrainer, il passait ses journées à s'entrainer physiquement, la magie étant interdis en dehors de Poudlard, il se démenait avec Dudley qui l'entrainait, et la nuit, il lisait des livres sur tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à progresser, et tentait de comprendre tout ce qui y était conseillé.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Harry entendit la voie de sa tante dire « On mange dans cinq minutes, va mettre la table … s'il-te-plait » ces dernier mot avais été dit comme si on lui arrachait à la bouche quelque chose d'horrible. En effet, les Dursley se comportaient cordialement avec Harry depuis leur discussion avec Maugrey-fol-œil et exécutaient ce qu'il leurs avait conseillé. Mais ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement ravi des changements qui s'étaient opéré chez Dudley, et n'appréciait vraiment pas ce nouveau rapprochement entre les deux cousins. Ce dont les concernés se fichaient royalement.

« J'arrive » répondit Harry en se relevant et en s'habillant rapidement.

Quand il descendit, il mit très vite la table et tout de suite après, sa tante arriva et disposa les plats sur la table, et s'assis à sa place rapidement comme si elle fuyait son neveu, tandis que l'oncle Vernon grommelait des phrases incompréhensible et que Dudley entama son plat quand soudain, un hibou arriva de nulle part et donna une lettre à Harry. L'oncle Vernon s'apprêtait à dire une réplique cinglante mais il se ravisa quelques secondes après avoir ouvert la bouche.

_« Viens à 14h00 chez la cracmol de l'ordre, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer._

_ Lunard »_

La lettre n'était pas très explicite, mais en voyant qui lui avait écrit, il se doutait bien que c'était important. Apparemment, cela était assez important pour que Remus ne lui écrive pas directement, en ne citant rien, et en signant par son surnom, il devait sans doute se méfier de Voldemort. Mais le fait qu'il ait écrit que c'était important, et que cela venait du dernier des maraudeurs, ne lui fit pas poser de question plus longuement, il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine qui affichait 13h58.

« Et merde, Dudley, tu peux me conduire chez quelqu'un ? » cria Harry à son cousin en se redressant rapidement

« Heu, ouais d'accord pas de problème quand ça ? » répondit la voix de Dudley incertaine

« Maintenant » fit Harry en quittant la pièce spontanément

Dudley, heureusement ne posa pas de question, et se dirigea avec Harry vers le garage

« On va où ? »

« Chez Mrs Figg, tu vois où c'est ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit-il en démarrant la moto

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Mrs Figg

« Je t'attends, je reviens te chercher, ou tu te débrouilles ? »

« Je me débrouille t'en fait pas, et merci beaucoup cousin, je suis content que l'on soit en bons termes maintenant » dit Harry en descendant de la moto et en saluant Dudley qui repartit aussitôt.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la maison et s'apprêta à toquer à la porte mais Remus ouvrit la porte avant même qu'il ne la touche

« Comment avez vous fais ? » demanda Harry stupéfait

« Une moto n'est pas très discrète, et ma condition de loup-garou comporte tout de même quelques avantages, allez entre, Arabella nous a préparé du thé » répondit Lupin en souriant chaleureusement mais avec un fond de mélancolie

Harry s'exécuta et suivit Remus qui le conduisit vers le salon. En entrant dans la pièce, il aperçu Mrs Figg, en train de servir le thé et la salua, cette dernière lui répondit par un signe d'approbation mais ne resta pas dans la pièce et sembla regagner l'étage

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? » interrogea Remus d'un air inquiet

« Mieux maintenant, je ne me laisserai pas démoraliser, je vais simplement continuer ma route et accomplir ma tache, je m'entraine, et je me prépare à recevoir Voldemort et ses mangemorts » répondit Harry avec conviction

« Le digne fils de James et Lily, et la même mentalité que Sirius, un bon maraudeur en perspective. Je suis content que tu aies réussi à faire ton deuil » fit Remus avec un faible sourire

« Et sans oublier que j'ai aussi subit votre influence, vous aussi vous êtes quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux. Mais vous, comment allez-vous ? »

« Merci, Harry » répondit Lupin qui semblait surpris par cette déclaration, mais aussi ému

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question » insista Harry qui était un peu inquiet de la faiblesse du sourire qu'il affichait.

« Même perdu au plus profond des abysses, tu apercevra la lumière de ton phare »

« Pardon ? » interrogea Harry qui semblait surpris par l'air mystérieux que prenait le maraudeur

« C'est une phrase que ton père nous a dit quand il a perdu ses parents » dit Lunard en buvant une tasse de thé

Harry ne sut pas tellement quoi répondre, il se sentait toujours heureux quand il parlait de ses parents, mais en ayant la confirmation de la force de caractère de son père, il éprouva une immense fierté

« Apparemment tu fais comme lui, tu te bats jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Nous avions plus ou moins la même mentalité, nous autres, les maraudeurs »

« Et sinon, pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ? »

« En triant les affaires de Sirius, j'ai découvert plusieurs notes, manuscrits et livres intéressant, mais rien de bien passionnant, au début j'ai pensé que Sirius se remettait à niveau, mais en fait, il s'agissait d'un projet dont nous parlions beaucoup quand nous étions jeune, et que nous avions mis en exécution en sixième année. Il s'agissait d'un véritable programme d'entrainement, tu dois savoir que pendant nos études, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui savaient réellement se défendre et James et Sirius s'était mis en tête d'écrire une sorte de « guide du maraudeur » comme ils le disaient si bien. Je dois t'avouer que c'est de là que me vient mon expérience de professeur, puisqu'ensemble, nous avions refait tout le programme scolaire, et nous nous étions fait aider de plusieurs amis. Bref passons, apparemment Sirius as remit ce projet en route, et il l'a terminé au Q.G. » fit Lupin en déballant plusieurs manuscrits devant Harry

« Vous voulez dire qu'alors que vous n'étiez même pas encore sortit de l'école, vous aviez déjà le niveau de professeur ? » dit Harry impressionné par ce projet

« Nous étions un peu avancé par rapport aux autres » répondit Remus en souriant

« Mais pourquoi me dites vous tout ça ? »

« Parce qu'en fait, Sirius voulait te donner ce programme d'entrainement. Je l'ai un peu regardé, et je peux te dire qu'officiellement, en tant que sorcier responsable, je te déconseille vivement de le suivre, il y a pas mal de truc interdit, et comme il y a aussi de conseils pas forcément légaux de James et Sirius. Mais officieusement, en tant que maraudeur, je te conseille vivement de suivre cet entrainement, il est très complet, et te permettra d'apprendre plusieurs sorts très utile, ou en tout cas tu pourras dire que c'est pour te préparé pour tes ASPIC après tout j'y aie moi-même participer même ta mère, et plusieurs sorciers puissants comme Frank, Alice, Marlene, … Des gens très bien y ont mis des conseils, et ont approuvé ces grimoires »

Harry prit le petit livret au dessus de la pile et l'ouvrit, il semblait que ce livret était le sommaire des autres grimoires, il était déjà captivé et impatient d'apprendre tout ce qui y était mis.

_Animagus………………………… …………………………………………………………………Livre mauve, page 15_

_Sortilèges de défense type bouclier d'énergie………………………………………………… Livre rouge, page 53_

_Sortilèges d'attaque type tranchant …………………………………………………………… Livre rouge, page 23_

_Sortilèges d'illusions …………………………………………………………………………… Livre bleu, page 84_

_Magie de soin …………………………………………………………………………………… Livre blanc, page 08_

_Scellage de lieux en runes ……………………………………………………………………… Livre blanc, page 60_

_Mouvements d'esquives ………………………………………………………………………… Livre rouge, page 108 _

_Enchantements de combats ………………… … ……………………………………………… Livre bleu, page 13_

« Impressionnant, vous avez réussi à faire des programmes aussi complet ? »

« Nous avions fais la grande partie de tout cela pendant cinq ans, et le reste, Sirius l'a compléter après pendant deux ans. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, on parle de plusieurs livres de couleurs. En blanc, c'est la magie blanche, en rouge, la magie de combat, en bleu, les enchantements, en mauve, la métamorphose, en vert, la botanique et les soins aux créatures magique, enfin je vais te laisser découvrir tout ça, je suis sûr que cela pourra t'aider »

« Merci, mais je ne peux pas pratiquer la magie hors de Poudlard. Je ne pourrais les commencer que dans deux mois »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais très bien, je t'ai donc fais un résumé de ce que tu peux apprendre en attendant. Et un autre de ce que tu devrais apprendre chronologiquement pour chaque matière, et des orientations à prendre si tu veux faire différent type de sorcier » fit Lupin en sortant une petite feuille de sa poche

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je vous remercie infiniment »

« Et si tu finis la première partie plus vite que prévu, tu peux simplement lire les bouquins et essayer de les comprendre, c'est ce que fait Hermione, non ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs je suis certain que quand elle verra tout ça, elle ne se posera même pas de question sur la légalité de tout ça et essayera de tout connaitre » répondit Harry en souriant

« A ce propos, à qui comptes tu montrer ces livres ? »

« A tout ceux qui me prêteront leurs forces pour combattre Voldemort » répondit-il avec conviction

« Au fait, Harry, j'ai aussi des lettres à te remettre en mains propres, de la part de tes amis » fit Remus en donnant un paquet de lettres à Harry après un moment de silence

« Merci beaucoup, je les lirais chez moi. Mais j'ai d'abord des tonnes de questions à vous posez »

« Lesquelles ? » dit le loup-garou d'un air amusé

… Le soir venu …

Harry ouvrit les lettres qui lui étaient destinées, la première semblait être de Ron.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Salut mon vieux, ça fait une semaine qu'on a pas de nouvelle de toi, d'un côté je me dis que c'est un peu normal, mais de l'autre, j'aimerais vraiment avoir une discussion avec toi, il se passe des trucs étranges autour de moi, mais c'est vraiment trop spécial pour être écrit, enfin bon passons, j'ai demandé à mes parents la permission de t'inviter à la maison pour la fin des vacances, ils sont d'accord, mais écris moi pour dire quand tu penses pouvoir sortir de chez tes moldus._

_Au fait, toute ma famille est de nouveau réunie, Bill est de retour de France avec sa fiancée, tu devineras jamais qui c'est. Charlie est rentré de Roumanie, apparemment il a eu des problèmes là-bas avec des sympathisants de Tu-s…non de Voldemort, mais il a réussi à revenir saint et sauf, il a même rapporté pas mal de trucs géniaux. Percy, cet imbécile de f…, a reconnu ses tords, et c'est excusé auprès de tout le monde, je te transmets donc ses plus profondes excuses, il était aveuglé par son ambition, mais il se rachète il a intégrer l'ordre avec Fred et George, et grâce à lui, on a plusieurs informations, et de bons contacts, je pense qu'il sert d'espions pour l'ordre, mais j'en suis pas sûr, ils ne me disent rien, pourtant on a largement prouvé qu'on était digne de confiance, non mais. Les jumeaux font fortunes, ils écrasent largement tout leurs concurrents et crois-moi, c'est parti pour durer, comme je te l'ai dit, ils font partit de l'ordre, je pense qu'ils font de la recherche et du développement. Et enfin Ginny, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, elle se comporte un peu différemment depuis le ministère, mais je pense que ça passera. Sinon maman toujours égale à elle-même et papa, a été promus, il est maintenant le chef du département de la contrebande, et crois moi il a du boulot, mais il est le chef d'une dizaine de personnes, et apprécie son travail, c'est un peu comme l'ancien mais en plus grande envergure._

_Bon j'ai finis de te tenir au courant, écris moi vite !  
_

_A plus, Ron »_

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre, elle lui remontait le morale encore plus haut qu'il ne l'était, son meilleur ami n'avait pas été trop curieux, ni trop inquiet, il lui avait écrit des nouvelles des Weasley. Bref, tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il ouvrit la deuxième lettre et y reconnu tout de suite l'écriture soignée d'Hermione

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je me doute bien que tu ne veux pas entendre parler des évènements du ministère et de tout ça, et je vais donc te rassurer tout de suite, je ne te poserai aucune question, c'est à toi et à toi seul de décider du moment de nous parler._

_Je t'écris pour te faire part de phénomènes étranges. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai accomplis des actions qui me donnaient une impression de déjà vu, et que j'avais l'impression de déjà connaitre, et dans mes rêves, je vois des choses … étranges. Je préférerais t'en parler quand tu seras au Terrier, personnellement je m'y rends dans trois jours, mes parents étaient un peu réticent au départ, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre, ils comprennent tout à fait mon engagement contre Voldemort._

_Il parait que Ron et Ginny se comportent eux aussi bizarrement, c'est peut être du à notre passage au Département des mystères, nous avons peut être fait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas et ça nous à peut être atteint. Il faudrait demander à Neville et Luna s'ils ont eux aussi des choses étranges autours d'eux, et toi aussi d'ailleurs._

_Je suppose que tu ne lis pas la Gazette du sorcier, et je vais donc te dire ce qu'il y a comme gros changement._

_Tout d'abord, Fudge a dû remettre sa démission son incompétence à été plus que prouvé durant l'année qui s'est écoulée ce n'est pas très étonnant, mais la nouvelle ministre est très bien, il s'agit d'Amelia Bones, la chef du Département de la justice magique, et je pense qu'elle saura gérer le ministère._

_Elle a déjà transférer tout les prisonniers d'Azkaban, elle ne faisait pas confiance aux détraqueurs, et elle avait raison, deux jours après la fin du transfert, Azkaban a été déserté par les détraqueurs et l'on dit que Voldemort s'y est installé. Mais ce n'est pas sûr par ce qu'on dit aussi qu'il essaye d'étendre son pouvoir hors de l'Angleterre, on dit qu'il veut s'attaquer à l'Europe de l'Est._

_En parlant de lui, on sait que des loups-garous, des vampires, des harpies se sont ralliés à lui. On dit aussi qu'il a des armées de dragons, chimères, serpents géants. Et qu'il commence à opéré sur les autres pays, et continents. Mis à part l'Europe de l'Est, on parle de la France, des Royaumes du Nord, de la Grèce, de l'Afrique centrale, du Moyen-Orient, de la Chine, et du Japon. Bref, Voldemort, semble s'infiltrer partout._

_Je pense que c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, on en parlera au Terrier._

_Prends soin de toi, Hermione »_

Cette lettre était plus qu'intrigante, Ron lui avait aussi parlé de phénomènes étranges de sa lettre, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais Hermione semblait elle aussi avoir des bizarreries de son côté, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Mais tout aussi inquiètent, le problème Voldemort, même si maintenant, le monde réalisait le problème qu'il constituait, mais il était trop tard, Voldemort était partout maintenant.

Il se jura d'essayer de résoudre tout ces problèmes. Et ouvrit les autres lettres, elles étaient moins importante, mais elles lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Elles venaient de plusieurs de ses amis, qui prenaient des nouvelles de lui, et le complimentait sur son courage et ses actions. Il répondit aux lettres qui lui étaient envoyées, il avait prévu de venir au Terrier dans une semaine, le temps d'en parler à son oncle et sa tante, et de continuer à s'entrainer.

« Toc-toc » fit la voix de Dudley au pas de la porte « Alors, c'était comment chez madame Figg ? »

« C'était enrichissant, j'ai de quoi compléter mon entrainement, et j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante. Au fait, je compte repartir dans une semaine, je vais chez mes amis »

« Ah bon, c'est dommage, on pourra plus parler de philosophie » dit Dudley un peu déçu

« T'en fais pas, y a toujours moyen de garder contact, tiens, c'est le miroir à double sens dont je t'avais parlé, j'ai récupérer l'autre. Tu n'auras qu'a dire mon nom et on discutera » répondit Harry en donnant le miroir à son cousin

« Merci, on restera en contact. Au fait, c'est quoi tout ces pavés ? »

« Mon programme d'entrainement »

« T'a du courage, rien que le sommaire m'endormirais »

« Hahaha, il faut bien faire des concessions pour avancer »

« Encore un sujet ou l'on n'est pas d'accord. D'après moi, la fin ne justifie pas les moyens, il faut tenir compte des autres et pas de notre objectif » répondit Dudley amusé mais sérieux

« Il faut voir, de deux maux il faut choisir le moindre. Faire des sacrifices et arriver à son objectif en soufrant, ou privilégié ses principes en ayant des chances de perdre » dit Harry avec un demi-sourire

« Même si t'a changé, t'es toujours aussi cynique et sarcastique »

« Je dois être réaliste, je ne dois pas me laisser aller »

« Tu es peut-être le leader de ta résistance, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu as un adolescent, tu es trop jeune pour tout ça. Toi aussi, tu as le droit de vivre heureux »

« J'y suis destiné » répondit Harry qui ne souriait plus

« Connerie, tu es libre de tes choix et de tes pensés, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses qu'il y a un destin. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu peux tout changer »

« J'aimerais y croire »

« Et bien crois au moins en ça. Je peux concevoir que tu dois te battre et tout ça, mais tu portes trop de poids sur tes épaules, tu n'es pas seul au monde. Fais confiance à tes amis, eux aussi portent un lourd fardeau, et ils ne te laisseront pas tomber. N'oublies pas Harry » dit Dudley en quittant la chambre laissant un Harry songeur.

… Une semaine plus tard …

Harry referma bruyamment son livre, il avait maintenant terminé le programme que Lupin avait prévu pour deux mois, mais il pensait surement que Harry ne le lirai que deux heures par jours, cependant Harry avait passé ces sept derniers jours à dévorer tout les écrits, il se demandait même si Hermione n'avait pas une trop mauvaise influence sur lui. Il avait appris plusieurs choses utiles. Il savait maintenant masquer ses sentiments, analyser des situations, extorquer des informations, et un tas de choses qui pouvaient l'aider.

En lisant les livres, il avait eu une sorte de contact avec ses parents et leurs amis, en effet, tout était décrit et conseiller de manières simples et efficace, et il y avait quelques anecdotes intéressantes et des prises de notes qui le faisait sourire, il avait lu des commentaires fantaisistes de son père, des remarques strictes de sa mère, des blagues de Sirius, et des feuilles où l'on trouvait des discussions écrites lors de cours et d'heures d'étude.

Il avait appris que son père était une sorte philosophe-poète fantaisiste, sa mère une femme cultivée et pleine de sagesse, et il avait lu des notes d'autres gens qui semblaient tout aussi bons que dingues que beaucoup de gens de l'entourage du Survivant.

Harry se leva rapidement aujourd'hui, les Weasley venait le chercher, il ne savait pas vraiment quand, mais il devait arriver à 16h00 c'est-à-dire dans dix minutes. Son oncle et sa tante avait strictement laissé entendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas les accueillirent et avaient décidé de partir chez la tante Marge pendant le week-end, laissant ainsi Dudley et Harry seuls à la maison. Quand ce dernier commença à descendre ses affaires il croisa Dudley qui paraissait légèrement inquiet.

« T'en fait pas Big D. Je ferais rien de stupide, enfin sauf en cas de nécessité » dit Harry en essayant de rassurer son cousin

« Je me doute bien que tu feras des trucs ou géniaux, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce calme, y a quelque chose de bizarre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

Harry tendit l'oreille pour essayer déceler un bruit, mais son cousin avait raison, il faisait bien trop calme. Quand tout à coup il y eu un bruit caractéristique de transplanage, et un homme tout vêtu de noir et masqué par une cagoule apparut de nulle part, c'était un mangemort, il pointa sa baguette vers Harry et s'apprêta à lui lancer un sort quand Dudley lui fonça dessus, et le frappa à la nuque pour l'assommer. Mais il fut trop tard pour crier victoire que plusieurs bruits caractéristiques du transplanage retentirent et dix de mangemorts apparurent.

« ON SE BARRE SUIS MOI ! » cria Dudley en se frayant un passage parmi les mangemorts et les sortilèges qui fusaient dans leurs direction

Harry s'exécuta immédiatement, et se mit à courir jusqu'au garage, frappant un mangemort au passage d'un coup de poing à la figure. Les cours de boxe avec Dudley se révélaient très efficaces

Il arriva dans le garage et Dudley démarrait déjà la moto, Harry se mit à derrière lui, et ils démarrèrent en traversant la porte du garage qui n'était pas encore ouverte.

Ils entendirent les voix des mangemorts derrière eux et plusieurs rayons lumineux jaillirent de derrière les manquant de peu. Harry fouilla sa poche, mais ne trouva malheureusement pas sa baguette, elle était resté avec ses affaires dans la maison.

« Et merde, mais qui c'étaient ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils nous voulaient » cria finalement Dudley en tournant à droite, d'une voix légèrement énervée mais sans l'ombre d'un doute ou de peur

« Des mangemorts, je pense qu'ils veulent me tuer »

Mais Dudley ne put même pas répondre qu'un mangemort apparut devant eux dans un bruit de transplanage, il pointa la baguette devant eux et cria « Impedimenta ! »

Heureusement, Dudley évita de justesse le sortilège et passa à côté du mangemort, Harry profita de ce moment pour tenter de frapper le mangemort et lui prendre sa baguette, mais ce dernier était tombé au passage de la moto. Harry regarda en arrière, et vit que cinq autres mangemorts étaient apparus aux côté de leur compagnon

« Fait attention, ils vont lancer des sortilèges, fonce »

« Et merde, y en a quatre autres devant, on est cernés » répondit Dudley en voyant quatre autres mangemorts apparaitre

« Tourne dans les jardins. VITE ! » cria Harry en s'abaissant à temps pour éviter un rayons rouge qui toucha l'un des mangemort de devant

Ils traversèrent une haie et échappèrent de justesse aux sortilèges qui passèrent à côté d'eux et entendirent deux cris de douleurs derrière eux. Ils passèrent sur une sorte de monticule de terre et volèrent au dessus de la haie, en sortant de l'autre côté du jardin, ils passèrent au dessus d'une voiture noire, et s'empressèrent de tourner dans le sens contraire de la voiture. Mais des mangemorts apparurent devant eux au bout de la rue, et pointant déjà leurs baguettes sur les deux cousins qui ne pouvaient pas les éviter.

Cependant il se passa quelque chose de très étrange, une sorte de barrière lumineuse se créa entre eux et les protégea des sortilèges. Le portail disparut quand Harry et Dudley passèrent à travers, et ils foncèrent droit vers le groupe de mangemorts. Mais aux lieux de continuer leurs routes, Harry descendit de la moto en sautant sur deux mangemorts qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagirent et se retrouvèrent projeté contre le sol, Harry les frappa pour les assommer et s'empara de leurs baguettes, il visa deux mangemorts, et cria de toute ses forces « STUPEFIX »

Les deux mangemorts furent paralyser et il ne resta plus que deux autres mangemorts devant Harry, ils s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer quand soudain, Dudley leurs fonça dessus avec sa moto, en écrasant le premier et en frappant de toute ses force le deuxième d'un puissant uppercut, qui fit valser l'agresseur trois mètre plus loin, K.O.

« Expelliarmus » dit une voix derrière Harry, lui arrachant les deux baguettes de ses mains ainsi que celles qui étaient à terre. Trois mangemorts se dressaient baguette pointée vers lui. Celui qui avait désarmé Harry saisit les baguettes tandis que les deux autres pointaient les cousins

« Adieu Potter. Avec les compliments du Seigneur » fit le mangemorts du milieu en riant tandis que les deux autres prononçaient leurs sortilèges « Avada Kedavra »

**… Fin du chapitre …**

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, envoyez-moi des commentaires sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce début.

J'écrirais la suite si vous aimez, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas si ce que j'ai écrit est bien. Je préfère avoir l'avis des lecteurs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux : Préparation à la guerre**

« Adieu Potter. Avec les compliments du Seigneur » fit le mangemorts du milieu en riant tandis que les deux autres prononçaient leurs sortilèges « Avada Kedavra »

Et les deux rayons verts se dirigèrent vers les cousins. Mais pour la deuxième fois, une barrière lumineuse apparut de nulle part, et les sauva in-extremis, cette fois, elle était beaucoup plus grande que l'autre puisqu'elle faisait toute la largeur de la rue, protégeant ainsi Dudley et Harry.

Ce dernier pensa ensuite à empêcher les deux mangemorts de faire le moindre des mouvements et à ce moment là, sans se l'expliquer, l'énergie qui les protégeait enferma les trois agresseurs et ces derniers semblaient prisonniers car ils n'arrivaient pas à en sortir malgré les coups qu'ils donnaient pour s'en échapper.

Un dernier mangemort apparut du bout de la rue et cria à Harry « Tu as réussi à échapper à la mort cette fois-ci Potter, mais combien de temps crois tu que cela durera ? Ce n'est que partie remise ! On se reverra Potter, et crois bien que la prochaine fois, tu iras rejoindre tes parents »

Et il sembla vouloir transplaner mais il fut stoppé par un rayon rouge qui le toucha de plein fouet, et le paralysa

« Dommage, il aurait pu s'enfuir tranquillement et sans ennuis mais au lieu de ça, cet imbécile a préféré faire un monologue ennuyant et stupide » fit une voix qui arrivait par le coin de la rue

« Ron ! Espèce d'imbécile sans cervelle ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de sortir comme ça de la voiture aussi subitement et de te mettre en tête d'aller « sauver » Harry lorsque que tu vois des mangemorts à sa poursuite et de penser pouvoir les vaincre sans avoir l'ombre d'un plan ? » rugit une autre voix derrière la silhouette de la première personne

« Et qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse, que je reste planté là en attendant que tout soit sûr pour le sauver ? Tu me prends pour qui miss-je-sais-tout ? » répondit vivement la première personne en haussant la voix

« Pour un crétin qui aurait pu se faire tuer » tonna la deuxième silhouette d'une voix perçante

Harry reconnu immédiatement les voix et disputes si caractéristique de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. En les regardant, il eu l'impression que les deux semaines de séparations qu'il s'était passé, étaient plus deux années, car Ron semblait avoir encore grandit, et gagné en musculature, ses cheveux roux avaient beaucoup poussé, et il y avait dans ses yeux bleu, une sorte d'impression qui le rendait encore plus imposant, on aurait dit un guerrier. Tandis qu'Hermione, avait pris des formes qui la mettait plus en valeur, mais ce qui l'avait plutôt marqué, c'était son visage qui était un peu pâle et faible, mais qui inspirait une sagesse et une confiance sans limite, ses yeux marron reflétaient une impression qu'elle savait tout, et renfermait une part de mystère. Ses deux meilleurs amis semblèrent continués de se disputer en continuant à hausser le ton, mais le sujet avait dévié sur l'irresponsabilité de Ron quant à ses taches ménagères. Harry était sûr qu'ils en avaient même oublié le début de la dispute tellement ils étaient partis pour trois heures d'affrontement verbal.

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent de se disputer quand la voiture noire que les cousins avaient croisés tout à l'heure apparut et l'on entendit une voix tonitruante beaucoup plus forte que Ron et Hermione réunis hurler

« Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? Vous voulez me faire mourir d'inquiétude ? J'étais déjà suffisamment inquiète avec toute la famille qui s'engageait dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui mais en voyant Harry poursuivit par les mangemorts et vous deux qui sortez de la voiture en fonçant tête baissée. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si vous seriez tout les trois morts ? Qu'est ce que je serais devenus ? »

Harry vit Mrs Weasley sortir de la voiture suivie de Fred, George, et Kingsley Shacklebolt, et gronder Ron et Hermione qui semblaient rougirent de honte et baissèrent la tête en se rapprochant tout les deux comme pour se protéger mutuellement du cataclysme qui s'abattait sur eux.

En voyant ce spectacle, Harry fut prit d'un énorme fou rire, et ne pu s'arrêter malgré tout les regards qui se posèrent sur lui. Il continua de s'esclaffer et en avait mal aux côtes jusqu'à ce que Dudley relève Harry qui sentit son bras autour du cou de son cousin.

« Tu m'en avais parlé, mais je les croyais pas aussi dingues » dit Dudley en désignant le petit groupe

« Et crois moi, on fait pire chez les sorciers » réussit à articuler Harry entre deux rires « T'as pas trop de dégâts ? »

« Je m'en sortirais » répondit Dudley en s'approchant du groupe de sorcier.

Mais tout à coups, on entendit des bruits de transplanages, les deux cousins se retournèrent et virent qu'il ne restaient plus que les trois mangemorts enfermés dans leurs barrières et qui semblaient continuer à frapper contre la paroi de la barrière et le mangemort stupéfixié au bout de la rue

« Merde, ils se sont échappés » fit Dudley

« C'est pas grave, même si les autres mangemorts qui ont été stoppés tout au long de cette poursuite ont réussis à s'échapper, on a quand même quatre prisonniers. Allez faut rester positif cousin, c'est pas toi qui n'arrête pas de le dire »

« Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche, cousin »

« Harry, mon chéri, tu n'es pas blessé ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quand on t'a vu sur cette engin à deux roues, nous avons eu une de ces peur, Merlin merci, tu es sauvé » dit soudainement Mrs Weasley en s'arrêtant dans son sermon et en serrant Harry dans ses bras « Mais qui es ton ami ? Merci beaucoup d'avoir sauvé notre Harry » continua-t-elle en enlaçant Dudley à son tour qui semblait surpris par cet élan de tendresse

« Ne vous en faîtes pas Mrs Weasley, je vais bien. quant aux mangemorts, je ne sais pas, ils sont apparus tout à coup, et on a directement prit la fuite. Au fait, je vous présente mon cousin, Dudley Dursley »

« Non, tu plaisantes ? Le gros cochon sur patte ? » intervinrent les jumeaux d'une même voix qui étaient jusque là eux aussi prit d'un fou rire muet. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé mais étaient plus musclés, et paraissaient légèrement fatigués

« Heu oui, c'était moi » répondit Dudley d'une voix incertaine

« On s'est réconciliés, ne vous en f … » dit Harry comme pour protéger Dudley

Mais Harry ne put continuer sa phrase que soudain, une immense chevelure brune et ébouriffée sauta dans les bras du Survivant et l'étreignit aussi fort que Mrs Weasley.

« Fais attention Hermione, tu va l'étouffer » rétorqua Ron d'une voix légère mais en faisant de même quand Hermione lâcha enfin Harry « Et bien mon vieux, t'a le chic pour faire des départs magistraux de chez toi »

« Que veux tu, on m'aime tellement »

Finalement après ces retrouvailles houleuses, les mangemorts furent neutraliser et Kingsley se chargea d'appeler des renforts pour s'occuper d'eux tout en les mettant dans le coffre. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers Privet Drive pour récupérer les affaires d'Harry et embarquer. Quand ce dernier mis ces affaires dans le coffre vidé des mangemorts et s'apprêta à saluer son cousin, Kingsley Shacklebolt sortit de la maison avec d'autres valises et dit « Je pense que ton cousin va aussi devoir me suivre, il s'est interposé entre les mangemorts et toi et risque de se faire tuer, il est en danger. Je vais devoir l'emmener à un autre endroit que vous, avec ces mangemorts »

« J.. Je suis désolé Dud, je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça » dit Harry mal à l'aise d'avoir mêlé son cousin à cela

« T'en fais pas Harry, j'assume pleinement mes actes. On reste en contact avec tu sais quoi de toute façon » répondit-il en saluant son cousin « J'adore être avec toi, si c'est toujours aussi amusant, je suis prêt à continuer à risquer ma vie. Même si ça me met à terre un moment, après tout, relève toi et marche comme un homme »

Ils se séparèrent et Harry entra dans la voiture qui avait été magiquement agrandie, Ron et Hermione à ses côtés.

« M'man, m'man, tu me laisse conduire maintenant ? » demanda Fred en se mettant au volant tandis que George se mettait à la place d'à côté

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix, je ne sais pas conduire et Kingsley est resté ici. Je vais un peu me reposer maintenant. » répondit Mrs Weasley en se mettant à l'arrière en face de Harry, Ron, et Hermione

« Met ta ceinture, ça vaut mieux pour ta vie » fit Ron en s'empressant de mettre la sienne

A peine que Harry boucla sa ceinture que Fred démarra en trombe et fonça à toute vitesse, mais Mrs Weasley ne réagit même pas car elle s'était déjà endormis

« Elle est un peu surmené, t'en fais pas, nous on profite de ces moments pour se lâcher » dit George en souriant

« Harry, est ce que tu sais ce qui entourait les trois mangemorts ? » demanda finalement Hermione à voix basse pour que seul eux trois puisse l'entendre

« Non j'en sais rien, mais pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi ? »

« Parce que c'est peut être toi qui en est la cause, tu as dit que ça t'a protégé deux fois toi et ton cousin, mais comme Dudley ne sait pas faire de magie, c'est forcément toi qui contrôlait ce truc »

« C'est peut être mon phénomène étrange résultant de notre passage au Département des mystères. A ce propos Ron, c'était quoi ton problème à toi et celui de Ginny ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ron sortit un galion de sa poche, et tout à coup, celui-ci se mit à bouger dans les airs guidé par le regard de Ron

« Quant à Ginny, ben tu verras au Terrier. En tout cas, j'arrive à plus ou moins maitriser mon nouveau don » répondit le rouquin en souriant fièrement

« Et toi Hermione ? T'a réussi à maitriser le tien ? »

« Harry, ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs à prendre à la légère, et on ne sait pas quels effets secondaires ils ont entrainé, c'est très dangereux, imagine que Ron utilise ses pouvoirs télekinésistes dans son sommeil et que sans le vouloir blesse quelqu'un en faisant voler des choses autour de lui » gronda Hermione d'un air sévère

« D'accord, d'accord, mais si tu veux les minimiser autant savoir ce que c'est et apprendre à les maitriser et les contenir. Alors réponds à la question et est ce qu… »

« Est que te sais d'où ça proviens, s'il-te-plait » termina Hermione à la place de Harry en faisant le même geste qu'il allait faire et avec la même intonation « J'arrive à voir ce qui va se passer avant que ça ne se produise, si je me concentre suffisamment je peux aller jusqu'à cinq secondes maximum »

« C'est bizarre, quand tu as utilisé ton pouvoir, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un symbole dans tes yeux » dit Harry impressionner par la démonstration de son amie

« Et tu disais qu'il n'était pas possible de voir le futur parce que c'était trop incertain » plaisanta Ron

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, c'est pas toi qui vois toutes ces images bizarres la nuit, et qui a peur de dormir » répliqua sèchement Hermione prise au vif

« Oh ça va hein, c'est pas toi non plus qui renverse tout autour de soi, et qui a peur de perdre le contrôle à chaque instant » répondit Ron en lançant un regard noir

« Taisez-vous un peu, tout est question de préparation, il suffit d'apprendre à contrôler ses forces, c'est tout » intervint Harry en coupant la dispute qui commençait

« Sur ce point on est tout les trois d'accord, on DOIT contrôler nos pouvoirs » dit Hermione

« Moi je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'entrainer, on ne peut pas demander à l'ordre parce qu'ils sont tous en mission, et je connais personne qui saurais m'apprendre à gérer ça » fit Ron d'une geste désespéré

« Moi je peux vous aider. En fait, j'ai un tas de livres dont je me sert pour apprendre et m'entrainer, je pense qu'on parle de contrôle de soi et de pouvoirs spéciaux »

« Des livres ? » sursauta Hermione d'un regard très intéressé

« Mouais, est-ce-que je dois te rappeler que moi et les livres ça fait deux contrairement à certains » dit le rouquin en désignant Hermione

« Ne t'en fais pas, si j'ai réussi à rester plongé dedans pendant une semaine, tu le pourras aussi. En plus c'est expliqué très simplement »

« Comment es-tu entré en possession de ce programme d'entrainement ? » demanda Hermione qui paraissait de plus en plus intéressée mais quelque peu inquiète

« C'est Lupin qui me les as donnés »

« Alors c'est sans risque »

« On verra ça au Terrier de toute façon, vous jugerez par vous-même en lisant tout ça » conclu Harry

… **Après deux heures de routes et de discussion …**

La voiture s'arrêta devant le Terrier, et George déclara d'une voix féminine « Atterrissage réussi, vous êtes maintenant arrivé au Terrier, il est 18h12 et nous sommes le dimanche 14 juillet de l'année 1996, la température ambiante est de 25°C, nous vous remercions chaleureusement d'avoir choisis Weasley Air, et espérons que vous avez passez un agréable voyage » en ouvrant les portes de la voiture

Deux têtes rousses sortirent de la maison et vinrent accueillirent les nouveaux arrivants. Harry ne reconnu pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, mais quand ils arrivèrent en face de lui, il reconnu Charlie, le deuxième fils Weasley, et ce dernier le salua chaleureusement comme s'ils étaient frère et échangea quelques mots avant d'aller discuter avec ses frères. Mais en reconnaissant la deuxième personne il se stoppa nette, il savait qui c'était, mais resta incrédule en la voyant tellement changé, c'était Ginny, elle avait pris quelques formes la rendant plus féminine, ses cheveux flamboyants lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules, et son visage paraissait plus mûre, il l'observa quelques instants et remarqua qu'elle aussi, ses yeux bleu l'observait intensément, et se plongeaient dans ceux d'Harry.

« Tu as changé, tu es devenu très jolie, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on a tous vieillit de plusieurs année » dit Harry en embrassant Ginny sur la joue après quelques instants

« C'est exactement ce que je me disais, tu as l'air d'être un autre homme tellement l'aura autour de toi a changé, elle est plus douce et chaleureuse, tu es plus musclé et plus grand, et ton visage … magnifique » répondit Ginny d'un sourire éclatant

Harry se sentit un peu gêné devant cette déclaration, et rigola après un moment d'hésitation suivit par Ginny.

« Charlie, on a eu un problème, Harry s'est fait attaqué par des mangemorts chez ses moldus je doit allez faire mon rapport au Q.G. Occupe toi de la maison, Bill rentrera à 20h00, Percy et ton père ne rentreront pas ce soir, ils travaillent. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger, je pense rester là bas. Prenez soins de vous » dit Mrs Weasley d'un air grave en embrassant tout le monde et en transplanant.

Après quelques moments de silences, Fred finit par dire d'une voix forte « C'est partit pour faire la fête ! »

…**Vers 21h30 …**

Harry avait passé le reste de la journée à rigoler avec le reste de la famille Weasley et Hermione, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, et jouer à divers jeux. Après plusieurs heures, Harry monta avec Hermione, et Ron pour s'installer dans la chambre de ce dernier, et en profita pour leurs dévoiler les livres d'entrainements, Ils réagirent comme Harry, et ils semblaient impatient de mettre tout ça en pratique.

« Tes parents étaient des gens merveilleux, et incroyable, je suis sûr que même Hermione n'aurait pas été capable de faire la même chose » dit Ron en feuilletant un des grimoires

« Ils n'étaient pas seuls tu sais, y a aussi Sirius, Remus, et des gens que je ne connais pas vraiment mais qui avaient l'air très sympathique » répondit Harry en s'allongeant sur son lit

« Je dois avouer que c'est un travail colossal et que je me sens un peu dépassé, Harry, ça te dérange si je t'empreinte ce cahier de note ? » demanda Hermione en prenant un livre rouge

« Bien sûr je t'en prie, c'est un des cahiers de note d'une certaine Marlene, elle y parle de concentration, contrôle de l'esprit, et de rêve, c'était une très fine psychologue »

« Ah vous étiez là, je me demandais ou vous étiez passé » dit la voix de Ginny qui entra dans la chambre et s'assis à côté de la tête d'Harry « Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »

« Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir » répondit rapidement Ron d'une voix agressive

« Ron, elle a le droit de savoir, je te rappelle qu'elle nous a accompagné au Département des mystère et qu'elle a combattu à nos côtés, elle a un pouvoir qui pourrait être utile, elle a largement prouvé sa valeur, et c'est ta sœur » gronda Hermione en tapant sur la tête du rouquin

« Peut-être mais elle est trop jeune pour tout ça, et ce serait bien qu'elle soit mise de côté » rétorqua Ron

« Je te demande pardon ? Dois je te rappeler tout ce que TOI tu as fais au côté d'Hermione et Harry ? » répliqua froidement Ginny qui n'appréciait pas d'être mise à l'écart

« Bon on va trancher, Harry qu'est ce tu en penses ? Est-ce que Ginny continuera à se battre et risquera sa vie sous prétexte que parce que toute la famille le fait elle le peut aussi, ou la mettre à l'écart et préserver sa vie de la menace de Voldemort ? » fit Ron d'un ton furieux

Harry regarda le plafond et se tut un moment, il se releva et regarda Ginny dans ses yeux, et finit par dire « Ginny, es-tu consciente du danger que je représente ? Sais-tu à quel point il est dangereux de tenir tête à Voldemort ? Au ministère tu as eu de la chance comme nous tous mais tu aurais pu mourir, tu as échappé à la mort deux fois déjà, la prochaine pourrait t'être fatale. Tu es encore jeune, tu as 14 ans, tu n'es pas obligé de sacrifier ta jeunesse toi aussi, tu peux encore vivre normalement en ayant une simple vie d'étudiante, et laisser faire les autres. En restant à l'écart tu rassurerais ta famille, ils sont déjà tellement en danger et vous vous inquiétez tous pour le sort des autres. Tes parents étaient déjà là lors de la première guerre. Bill, Charlie, Percy, les Jumeaux se sont engagés dans l'ordre, et ils vivent probablement tous sur le qui-vive. Quant à Ron, c'est mon meilleur ami, et c'est donc une cible privilégiée. Est-ce que tu réalises l'angoisse de perdre quelqu'un de chère ? Si tu restes en dehors de tout ça, ça fera au moins une Weasley de sauver même si les autres doivent souffrir »

« Harry … » murmura Hermione tandis que Ron fixait sa sœur sachant que sa réponse serait décisive

« Alors Ginny, c'est la croisé des chemins, et tu dois faire un choix, pas moyen de faire marche arrière, tu peux nous suivre et combattre, ou vivre protégée par les autres, en tant qu'étudiante normale »

« Pour qui tu me prends, je suis une Gryffondor je ne vais pas me cacher » répondit vivement Ginny avec conviction

« L'orgueil n'as jamais sauvé personne, ne prends pas ça à la légère » gronda Harry

« Je ne vais pas me cacher, alors que vous pourriez tous mourir, qu'est ce que je deviendrais, moi si ça arrivait ? » contesta-t-elle devant le regard dur que lui jetait Harry

« Es-tu certaines de ta décision ? Tu dois savoir pour quoi tu te bats et pour qui ! Ce n'est pas en te battant parce que tout le monde le fait que tu te battras correctement, tu dois avoir de vrais raisons »

« Je me bats pour protéger les êtres qui me sont chère, et je me bats pour la liberté. Je t'interdis de douter de moi » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix forte et déterminée

Harry la dévisagea quelques instants, il mit sa main sur la joue de Ginny, et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant d'une voix douce « Alors fais bien attention à toi, dés à présent, je te promets de ne plus te considérer comme la sœur de mon meilleur ami, mais plutôt comme mon amie »

« Merci » chuchota Ginny dans l'oreille d'Harry d'une voix si basse que lui seul pouvait l'entendre

« Alors Ron ? » demanda Hermione

« C'est bon, je m'avoue vaincu. Maintenant montre lui ton pouvoir, p'tite sœur, ensuite on parlera de ce qu'on a prévu de faire tout les quatre » grommela le jeune homme

A ce moment là, Ginny tendit la main en l'air, et une lumière se forma devant la paume de la main, laissant apparaitre une fine dague sortit de nulle part

« C'est vraiment étrange, mais réellement impressionnant » souffla Harry en détaillant la dague qui lui donnait l'impression de ressembler à un croc

« Et toi Harry, tu as toi aussi eu des phénomènes bizarres autour de toi je suppose ? » demanda Ginny souriante

« Je ne sais pas, quand je me suis fait attaqué, j'ai pensé à me protéger et une sorte de barrière d'énergie est apparut, et quand j'ai voulu enfermé mes agresseurs, l'énergie les a emprisonner. Sinon c'est t… »

Mais Ginny ne le laissa pas terminer et s'apprêta à enfoncer sa dague dans son cœur. Harry eu un mouvement de défense à ce moment là et l'énergie qui était apparut cette après midi se reforma devant lui, empêchant la dague de le transpercer

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, ton don à toi te permet de manipuler la magie ambiante et de la transformer en énergie » constata Hermione en observant de plus près la paroi lumineuse

« Essaye de penser à une forme, mais fais attention la magie est très instable si tu la prends à l'état pure, tu devrais transformer ton énergie en autre chose sinon un jour ton don t'explosera à la figure, »

Harry pensa à une sphère et à ce moment là, l'énergie prit la forme à laquelle il pensait. Il songea ensuite à l'électricité et cette fois ci, à son grand étonnement, il y eu des étincelles qui jaillirent de la sphère, il continua à imaginer différentes formes mais bizarrement n'arrivait pas à donner une autre propriété à l'énergie, elle ne se changeait que en électricité

« C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à la changer en feu ou en eau, ça reste seulement en électricité »

« Je pense savoir pourquoi, dans une magie Asiatique, on pense que chaque homme est lié à un élément spécifique, l'eau, le feu, l'air, la terre, l'électricité, … on pense que chaque être humain est lié à un élément de la nature, et est sous la protection d'un Dieu » répondit Hermione d'un air sérieux

« Mais il est génial ce pouvoir, tu modèle la magie comme tu le souhaite et t'arrive à la transformer en électricité » s'exclama Ron en contemplant la carré lumineux devant lui

« Je fais pâle figure devant vos pouvoir, moi je n'ai qu'une vulgaire dague » fit Ginny d'une moue boudeuse

« N'empêche que c'est vachement cool » dit Ron en faisant bouger la boule lumineuse à l'aide de son pouvoir « J'arrive à la faire bouger, elle n'est pas entièrement sous ton contrôle »

« Mais vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est dangereux tout ce qui se passe, tout nos pouvoirs peuvent faire d'horrible catastrophe, surtout toi Harry, imagine que tu fasses exploser ton énergie, ça pourrait causer des dégâts énormes » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix paniquée

« Tu exagère Hermione, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire avec ma dague » dit Ginny en essayant de la calmer

« Mais si, tu pourrais matérialiser ton arme à des moments inopportuns et blesser des gens sans le vouloir »

« Bon calme toi 'Mione, on revient à nos moutons, c'est pour cela que nous avons prévu de suivre ce programme d'entrainement, c'est pour cela qu'on va essayer d'apprendre à se contrôler et tout ça, et c'est pour cela que tu va te calmer » fit Ron en désignant la pile de livres et en la saisissant par les épaules

« 'Mione ? » dit la jeune femme étonnée

« Ben oui, je trouvais sa marrant comme surnom, et puis c'est trop long à dire Hermione, ça te déplait ? » répondit Ron avec un sourire franc

« Je ne sais pas, c'est que ça me fait un peu bizarre »

« Bon ben on est d'accord, je peux t'appeler 'Mione » conclus Ron en souriant de plus belle « Vous en pensez quoi ? Gin' ? Harry ? »

Mais ce dernier semblait être en train d'expliquer à Ginny l'entrainement qu'ils allaient suivre

« Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim, et je pense que c'est bientôt prêt » déclara Ron après les explications d'Harry « En plus, Charlie est un excellent cuisinier »

« Estomac sur patte » répondirent les autres d'une même voix

… **Le lendemain, vers 10h00 …**

Harry et Ron descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans la cuisine ou étaient déjà installer Charlie et les Jumeaux.sur la table ronde

« Bonjour » firent-ils en voyant les deux nouveaux arrivants bailler

« 'Jour » répondirent-ils d'une voix endormie en se mettant en face des jumeaux

« Alors, vous avez quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? » demanda Charlie d'une voix énergétique

« On va s'entrainer »

« Moi qui vous croyais en vacances »

« J'ai pas tellement envie de passer mes journée à rien faire, tu me passe le beure ? »

« Au fait Harry, il faut qu'on te demande conseille » dit George en se servant du lait

« Voilà comme tu es en quelque sorte notre actionnaire, mais surtout un frère pour nous, on voudrait savoir si on devrait ne pas se limiter aux produits pour blaguer et se lancer dans les gadgets de défense, parce qu'en vendant certains produits, des clients disaient des choses comme « Pratique si je me fais agresser » ou encore « Vous pensez que ça marche contre les mangemorts ? » enfin tu voix le style je suppose » compléta Fred en fixant Harry

« Pour l'instant y a des avis plutôt partager, Maman, Percy, Bill, et Hermione étaient pour en pensant que ça serait très utiles, mais Papa, Charlie, Ron, et Ginny, sont méfiants car ils pensent qu'il pourrait y avoir des clients mal intentionné » termina George en faisant de même

Harry s'apprêta à répondre, mais l'arrivée de Bill et Fleur le coupa dans son élan, cette dernière était la mystérieuse fiancée de Bill, et bien que l'on était dans une situation de guerre cela ne semblait pas gêner leurs amours débordant.

« Salut tout le monde » fit Bill en s'asseyant entre Charlie et Fred

« Bonjour tout le monde. Oh Arry comme ça fait plaisir de te voir » dit Fleur en embrassant tout le monde pour terminer par Harry

« Oh, c'est vrai, et toi Fleur qu'est ce que tu en penses de notre projet ? Bill t'en as surement parlé » demanda George tandis que Fleur s'assis sur les genoux de Bill

« Votre projet de gadgets de défense ? Et bien je pense que vous devriez le mettre en exécution mais en choisissant bien vos clients par exemple seulement aux aurors, et aux autres forces spéciales des autres pays » répondit cette dernière avec le plus grand sérieux

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire » continua Harry en souriant

« Bien, bien, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, comme ça on exaucera les souhaits des deux partis » dit Fred en prenant des notes sur sa serviette

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Allez viens Ginny, reste pas planté là » fit la voix d'Hermione en se plaçant entre Ron et Harry « Merci de m'avoir laissé la place »

Elle fut suivie d'une Ginny qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur qui grommela d'un air boudeur « 'Jour » en se mettant à côté de Ron

« Au fait, vous allez bientôt recevoir vos BUSE je suppose, ils les envoient toujours à la mi-juillet » dit Bill en se servant du café

« Ah c'est vrai ça, et comme Bill a toujours eu une bonne intuition, ça arrivera forcément aujourd'hui » remarqua Charlie en croquant dans sa tartine

« Les BUSE » cria soudain Hermione en se relevant d'un coup, faisant renverser le bol de cacao sur le pyjama d'Harry

« Hermione ! » s'offusqua Harry en essuyant son t-shirt

« Calme toi, de toute façon tu es sûre et certaine de toutes les avoirs » fit Ron en pointant sa baguette sur Harry en disant « Tergeo » nettoyant ainsi la tache brune

« Les BUSE ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, ils déterminent quels options tu pourras prendre pour tes ASPIC et les ASPIC déterminent ta carrière. En plus je me suis trompé de rune pendant l'examen, et en DCFM j'ai confondu certaines réponses » tonna Hermione d'une voix anxieuse

« Et bien ça ne sert à rien de stresser APRES qu'ils soient passé » répliqua Ron en haussant le ton

Et ils se lancèrent dans une nouvelle dispute suivie de joute verbale tandis que tout les autres continuaient leurs activités comme si de rien était

« Et mais, Ron a utilisé un sortilège » s'aperçût Harry à l'adresse de Ginny qui semblait la seule à ne pas être prise dans une conversation

« Oh c'est vrai, on a oublié de te mettre au courant » répondit Ginny d'une moue toujours boudeuse « Comme on ne voulait pas retourner au Q.G. ils ont renforcés toutes les défenses magique du Terrier. On est maintenant incartable, seuls les personnes autorisés peuvent venir ici en transplanant ou par réseau de cheminée, et on ne peut rien détecter de ce qui se passe ici »

« Ah bon ! » fit Harry d'un air intéressé

« Bon maintenant vous allez vous rassoir et continuer à manger tranquillement » ordonna Ginny d'une voix sèche et sans réplique

« Wow, j'ai cru voir maman un instant » plaisanta Fred tandis que Ron et Hermione s'asseyaient calmement

« Des commentaires ? » répondit Ginny d'une voix froide

« Mais c'est qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur la p'tite Gin' » dit Fred en retournant à sa conversation

Mais tout à coup, trois hiboux entrèrent dans la cuisine et se postèrent devant le trio en tendant la patte.

Ron prit sa lettre joyeusement, mais Hermione semblait fébrile

« Allez 'Mione, jette toi à l'eau d'un coup au lieu tâter le terrain » encouragea Harry en posant une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer et en ouvrant sa propre lettre.

Mais il semblait y avoir deux lettres et non une, il ouvrit la première, il s'agissait des résultats.

_**BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**_

_L'élève a réussi s'il a obtenu l'une des notes suivantes :_

_. Optimal (O)_

_. Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_. Acceptable (A)_

_L'élève est recalé s'il a obtenu l'une des notes suivantes :_

_. Piètre (P)_

_. Désolant (D)_

_. Troll (T)_

_NOTES D'HARRY JAMES POTTER :_

_Astronomie : Acceptable (A)_

_Botanique : Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal (O) avec mention spéciale du jury_

_Divination : Acceptable (A)_

_Histoire de la magie : Désolant (D)_

_Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Potions : Optimal (O)_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal (O)_

_Sortilèges : Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Harry James Potter a donc obtenu 8 BUSE avec une mention spéciale en Défense contre les forces du Mal_

Harry lut et relut la lettre, il n'y croyait pas, il avait non seulement eu 8 BUSE, mais avait eu trois Optimal, dont un en Potions, cela voulais dire qu'il pourrait devenir auror, il imaginait bien la tête que Rogue ferait en revoyant Harry dans sa classe. Il savait qu'il allait rater Histoire de la magie mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à réussir la Divination, en plus de ça il avait eu de bonnes cotes dans les autres matières. Mais le fait qu'il ait eu une mention spéciale le fit sourire encore plus.

Harry ouvrit ensuite la seconde lettre

_« Cher Mrs Potter,_

_Mes félicitations pour vos résultats à vos BUSE, vous m'avez très agréablement surprise, et j'espère vous revoir dans ma classe d'ASPIC._

_Ensuite, comme vous le savez très certainement, Miss Jonhson a terminé ses études à Poudlard, et le poste de capitaine est donc vacant. Miss Bell ayant refusé ce poste, c'est à vous que revient le titre, vous trouverez l'insigne de capitaine ci-joint, et nous discuterons de l'équipe lors de la rentrée._

_Vous voici donc renommé comme attrapeur de la maison Gryffondor et capitaine de son équipe._

_En vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances et en souhaitant vous revoir prochainement,_

_Minerva McGonagall »_

En lisant cette deuxième lettre, le moral d'Harry atteint son plus haut sommet, capitaine, il était maintenant le capitaine de Gryffondor, et pouvait rejouer au quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur.

Il regarda dans l'enveloppe et y découvrit l'insigne de capitaine.

« Harry, on échange ? » demanda Ron qui semblait radieux en tendant sa lettre

Harry la saisit et regarda les résultats, son meilleur ami semblait avoir eu d'aussi bon résultat, il avait réussi à avoir 7 BUSE, dont un Optimal, en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ron n'avait raté que la Divination et L'Histoire de la magie.

« Waw Harry, tu as 9 BUSE, et en plus de ça t'es capitaine » fit Ron en voyant l'insigne que Harry tenait dans la main

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ron, j'ai 8 BUSE »

« Mais non, quand tu reçoit une mention spéciale, on considère ça comme une BUSE bonus. Je fais vraiment minable contrairement à vous » répondit Ron en baissant son regard

« Mais non, tu te trompes ! Tu as 7 BUSE, c'est un très bon résultat, tu as même un Optimal, et en plus tu es préfet » dit Harry en rassurant son ami

« T'as raison mon vieux ; et toi 'Mione ? » fit le rouquin en reprenant son sourire plaisantin

« C.. Ca va encore » répondit celle-ci incertaine

« Mais encore ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle tendit sa lettre à ses deux amis, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise note et qu'elle attendait de recevoir une punition

« Et tu es mécontente de toi, mais 'Mione, tu as sans aucun doute les meilleur résultats de notre année » dit Harry en voyant les résultats

« 11 BUSE, que des Optimal sauf un Effort Exceptionnel en DCFM. De quoi tu te plains ? » continua Ron d'un air perdu

« Mais j'ai de moins bon résultats en DCFM que vous alors que … » répondit Hermione l'air triste

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Ron et Harry avait tout les deux pointer leurs baguettes vers leurs amie en prononçant d'une même voix « Aguamenti » ce qui fit jaillir une de l'eau de leurs baguettes. Mais Hermione évita de justesse un des jets d'eau et récita rapidement « Protego » lui permettant ainsi de s'en sortir sans se faire mouiller

« MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES » cria Hermione furax

« Et bien voila, elle reprend ses esprits » déclara Harry en souriant

« Tu voix, tu es déjà très forte en duel, les notes ne veulent rien dire, c'est la capacité à te débrouiller dans la vie réelle qui compte, et tu te débrouille déjà très, très bien » affirma Ron en aidant Hermione à se redresser

« Et bien en tout cas, je vous félicite pour vos résultats, on a certainement les trois élèves de Gryffondor les plus doués devant nous » certifia Bill en souriant tandis que les autres Weasley semblaient être prit dans un fou-rire en ayant vu la scène

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller, au revoir tout le monde » fit Charlie en se relevant

« Fais gaffe à toi Charlot, ne te fais pas prendre » répondit Fred d'un air inquiet

« T'en fait pas Gred » dit-il en disparaissant

« Je pense qu'on va aussi y allez, les gobelins risquent de raller si on arrive trop tard. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais me défendre après tout » déclara Bill en faisant de même suivit de Fleur

« Et bien, et bien, et bien, il semblerait qu'on vous laisse seuls à la maison. Faîtes pas trop de bêtises ! » dit George en se levant à son tour

« Et c'est vous qui nous dîtes ça » plaisanta Ron

« T'en fais pas p'tit frère. On t'aime nous aussi. Mais avant ça, Harry, on peut te parler d'autre chose … en privé » demanda Fred

« Bien sûr » répondit-il en suivant les jumeaux plus loin

« Et bien voilà, on t'a demandé conseil tantôt pour les gadgets, mais en fait on en a déjà fait quelques-uns, on te les donnera quand on rentrera au Terrier c'est-à-dire dans deux jours, on aimerait que tu les prennes avec toi, pour ta sécurité » dit Fred

« N'en parle surtout pas aux membres de l'ordre, on ne sait pas s'ils accepteraient que tu ais ce genre de truc. Mais nous on pense que tu risques d'avoir des coups bas à Poudlard donc t'aura bien besoin d'un petit arsenal de défense … et d'attaque » continua George d'un air entendu

« Heu merci beaucoup, ça vous dérange pas si j'en parle à Ron, Hermione, et Ginny ? » demanda Harry incertain

« Non t'en fait pas, mais bon, sois sur tes gardes » déclarèrent les Jumeaux en transplanant à leurs tour

En retournant à la table, Ron et Hermione semblaient se disputer sur un truc sans intérêt et Harry décida donc de parler avec Ginny qui semblait toujours renfermée

« Tu vas continuer à bouder longtemps ? Souris un peu » dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

« Je boude pas »

« Ben voyons, même pas un peu »

« Mais fiche moi la paix et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde » répliqua sèchement Ginny en quittant la pièce à toute vitesse suivit de peu par Hermione

« Je comprends rien aux fille »

« Et c'est pas moi qui pourrais t'aider » lui répondit Ron ne haussant les épaules

… **Plus tard, durant l'après-midi …**

Les quatre jeunes étaient dans le jardin, ils s'entrainaient à maitriser leurs pouvoirs, ils avaient amené une table où ils déposèrent quelques affaires et les livres d'entrainement.

Hermione était plongée dans sa littérature, Ginny tentait de maîtriser son arme, et Ron et Harry faisait quelques duels d'entrainement.

« Expelliarmus » cria Ron tout en envoyant des cailloux avec sa main gauche grâce à son pouvoir

Harry ne dit rien, mais un bouclier se forma du bout de sa baguette magique parant ainsi le sortilège, et évita gracieusement les projectiles, il pointa ensuite sa baguette vers Ron et murmura d'une voix basse « Spero Patronum » et répéta le sortilège trois autres fois. Ron fut surprit par cette attaque car il savait que ça ne lui ferait rien, mais la charge argenté qui s'abattait sur lui l'éblouis et il se protégea les yeux avec ses mains, quand il ne sentit plus de lumière, il rouvrit les yeux, et vit Harry avec sa baguette pointer sur le cœur, et dans son autre main, sa propre baguette

« Echec et mat » sourit Harry en tendant la baguette de son ami

« Très joli duel ! Où est ce que tu as appris ça ? Tu as fait un Protego informulé ? » commenta Hermione qui avait levé le nez de son livre

« Et comment t'as trouvé l'idée de la charge de cerfs ? » demanda Ron impressionné par l'audace de son ami

« Je ne sais pas, à la base je voulais essayer d'encaisser le sort, et j'ai pensé très fort à me protéger, et c'est là que le bouclier est apparu. Quant à la charge éblouissante, c'était une idée de mon père, il disait que c'était très pratique comme diversion, et j'ai voulu essayer. Mais en gros j'ai suivit les conseille que j'avais lu dans les livres » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire

« C'est très impressionnant Harry, tu as réussi à apprendre tout ça en lisant simplement les livres » déclara Hermione en souriant d'un air enchanté

« En tout cas, tu m'as totalement convaincu maintenant, je vais suivre cet entraînement » fit Ron en riant avec ses amis

« Dîtes, c'est possible de ce concentrer » dit sèchement Ginny en se retournant

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Harry d'une voix basse

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Hermione rapidement, mais un peu trop pour paraître spontané

« Hermioneeeeeeeee … tu nous caches quelque chose »

« Mais pas du tout, et ne pense même pas à ça, je sais très bien ce que tu va tenter » fit la jeune femme en reculant d'un pas

« On va pas la laisser nous râler dessus. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'elle a »

« Je ne dirais rien » déclara Hermione d'un ton sans réplique

« Dans ce cas là … » fit Ron en se tournant vers Ginny.

Tout à coup, la dague de Ginny lui échappa des mains, et sembla gagner les hauteurs, guidée par le regard de Ron.

« RON, RENDS MOI MA DAGUE ! TOUT DE SUITE » cria Ginny en pointant sa baguette vers son frère

« Dans ce cas, expliques-nous pourquoi tu nous râles dessus » répondit Ron en faisant bouger la dague.

Mais cette dernière disparut d'un coup et réapparu dans les mains de Ginny, la jeune fille lança la dague de toutes ses forces vers son frère et la dague allait le toucher en plein cœur, mais Hermione avait lancé la table devant Ron comme barrière à l'aide de sa baguette tandis qu'Harry saisit la dague en plein vol

« Oh mon Dieu » murmura Ginny à mi-voix qui venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, mais cette fois-ci, Harry décida de la poursuivre et se mit à courir pour la rejoindre. Il réussit sans peine à la rattraper et lui saisit sa main

« Mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu as Ginny ? »

« J.. Je … Je suis désolée Harry. J… Je voulais pas faire ç… ça » répondit la jeune femme en sanglotant

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » répéta Harry en la regardant dans ses yeux

« C… Ce n'est r… rien » répondit-elle en détournant ses yeux

« Regarde moi Ginny » fit le survivant en faisant tourner le visage de la jeune femme avec ses mains « Regarde moi, tu peux me le dire à moi, on est amis »

« C'est un truc stupide »

« Pas si stupide que ça si tu t'énerves à ce point »

« C'est … C'est parce que Dean m'a plaqué, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler »

« Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a pas fait ça brutalement quand même, Dean ne ferait pas ce genre de chose, n'est ce pas ? Et puis tu es une fille forte »

« Pas en amour Harry, je n'ai jamais, jamais été forte en amour. J'étais en colère. Mon sale caractère ne l'a pas supporté, je n'ai pas supporté de m'être fait plaquée »

« Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il quitté ? »

« Oh, ça peut quand même se comprendre, il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Il a été très gentil en me l'expliquant, il n'a rien fait de méchant. Le problème vient de moi, je suis une fille tellement mauvaise que je n… »

Mais Ginny n'eu même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

« Tu es l'une des filles les plus géniale que je connaisse, Dean perd quelque chose de précieux. Mais ne te laisse pas abattre. Moi en apprenant la prophétie après la mort de Sirius, j'ai beaucoup déprimé, mais sache que ça ne sert à rien, Dudley et moi on en a conclu une chose : Ne pas se laisser abattre, et continuer à avancer »

« T.. Tu as entendu la prophétie ? »

« Bon allez viens, on va aller rassurer Ron, et s'expliquer » répondit Harry en se retournant

« Harry, tu as entendu la prophétie ? » insista Ginny légèrement fébrile

« Laisse tomber Gin', je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ma vie »

« Harry ! »

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione

… **Fin du chapitre ….**

J'espère que ça vous a plut, le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt. Patiente !

Et sinon merci à Emma, Ornaluca, et moi pour leurs reviews ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir.

Mais question couple, je ne sais pas vraiment, je suis pas trop Harry/Hermione, et pas trop yaoi, je ne sais pas quels couples je vais faire donc …


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les ennemis damnés**

« NON ! JE VOUS JURE QUE SI VOUS FAITES UN PAS DE PLUS, JE VOUS … » hurla Ron en essayant d'échapper à ses agresseurs

« Allez arrête toi un moment, tu ne sentiras rien de toute façon »

« JE REFUSE » répliqua le sorcier en lançant toutes sortes d'objets à l'aide de son pouvoir

« Ne fais pas le gamin Ronald Weasley » gronda un de ses agresseurs se mettant à l'abri des projectiles

« Et puis c'est pas la fin du monde » fit une autre personne en évitant tout

« JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, ET LAISSER MOI TRANQUILLE ! LOCOMOTOR MORTIS ! » riposta le jeune homme en lançant un sort sur son groupe d'adversaire

« Protego. Bon tant pis, on y va par la force » déclara finalement la cible après avoir évité une série de sortilèges. « Expelliarmus »

Ron évita le sortilège de justesse, mais durant son esquive, trois des attaquants s'approchèrent de Ron en courant, et essayèrent de lui saisir les jambes

« VOUS M'AUREZ PAS AUSSI FACILEMENT ! » cria le rouquin en se servant des plumes posées sur une table comme des fléchettes sur ses agresseurs

« IMPEDIMENTA ! » fit-il en visant un quatrième adversaire qui s'approchait dangereusement. « VENEZ ME CHERCHEZ » continua-t-il en s'enfuyant de la maison à toute jambe

« Mais quel gamin, franchement » dit l'un des assaillants en se lançant à la poursuite de Ron

« Comme d'habitude en fait, mais bon tu t'habitues … » répondirent deux personnes en faisant de même

Mais à peine sortirent-ils de la maison qu'une table géante s'abattit sur eux et les renvoya dans la pièce, bousculant au passage deux autres poursuivants. Et l'on entendit d'autres objets bloqué la sortie

« Bon et bien, il ne reste plus qu'un seul brave pour stopper cette tête de mule » conclut l'un des agresseurs en se relevant douloureusement

« Allez Ron, sois raisonnable, on fait ça maintenant comme ça on aura la paix, ça durera même pas dix minutes » dit le poursuivant restant

« J'ai dit que c'était déjà très bien comme ça »

« Et puis pourquoi tu refuses ? »

« Je déteste cette sensation, je préfère rester comme ça. Maintenant, en garde ! » répondit vivement Ron

« Bon et bien tu ne me laisse pas le choix » fit son adversaire en se mettant en garde

Ron leva la main vers son opposant et une multitude de gravier foncèrent droit vers leur cible. Cette dernière se protégea à l'aide du sort de bouclier, mais Ron s'était déplacé sur le flanc droit et visait déjà son assaillant, il dit d'une voix puissante « Incendio »

Une trait de feu jaillit de la baguette et mit le feu au T-shirt de l'adversaire. L'homme enleva rapidement son habit, et évita de justesse trois autres traits de feu

« Aguamenti » murmura-t-il en anticipant les mouvements de Ron et en le trempant jusqu'au os « Ron, c'est finit maintenant, rends toi »

« Tu rêves, Tergeo » répondit-il rapidement en se dépêchant de se sécher

« Expelliarmus » cria l'assaillant en profitant de se moment d'ouverture

La baguette de Ron se retrouva dans les mains de son adversaire, mais Ron ne s'avoua pas vaincu et fit léviter plusieurs rochers autour de lui tandis qu'il envoyait tout ce qui pouvait voler vers son agresseur

« Impedimenta ! Stupéfix ! » fit-il avec les deux baguettes, mais si le premier sort arrêta les projectiles, le second fut stopper par un des rochers qui gravitait autour de Ron

« J'ai trouvé la parade au cas où je me retrouve sans baguette » déclara le jeune sorcier en souriant

« Ron ne m'oblige pas à te blesser pour une chose aussi futile »

« Approche seulement ! »

« Très bien Ron, mais protèges toi bien. Spadasorta ! » dit l'adversaire d'un air résigné et un trait de lumière blanc surgit de la baguette, il avait la forme d'une épée et semblait déchiré tout sur son passage, le sortilège tranchait tout les objets devant lui, et arriva finalement devant les gros rochers, il les détruit mais l'épée se dissipa juste après être passée.

Ron s'apprêta à crier victoire mais à se moment là, une boule lumineuse jaillit devant lui, et elle le percuta rapidement. Ron sentit son corps s'engourdir, et il tomba, paralyser.

Les autres agresseurs sortirent de la maison, et s'approchèrent des deux combattants.

« Vous y êtes pas allé de mains mortes on dirait » dit Hermione en voyant le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le jardin

« Bon, profitons-en que cet imbécile soit évanouis pour accomplir notre tache » fit Fred en relevant le corps de Ron avec George

« Et dire qu'on fait tout ça pour simplement lui couper les cheveux » déclara Ginny d'un air exaspéré en commençant à couper rapidement les cheveux de son grand frère

* * *

&**&**&

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le problème Ginny avait été réglé, après cela,  
le Terrier redevint ce qu'il était avant, un véritable havre de paix, un lieu où l'on se sentait en sécurité et où un esprit de fête régnait constamment. Les membres de la famille Weasley n'étaient pas toujours là, bien que la famille était reconstituée, les Weasley ne restaient pas toujours au Terrier, Mrs Weasley devait souvent s'occuper du Q.G. et n'était pas beaucoup présente, Mr Weasley était lui très occupé dans son travail car avec le retour de Voldemort, les gens avaient peur et il était plus facile de leurs vendre n'importe quoi. Charlie partait souvent pendant plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelle et ne revenaient que peu de temps, Bill et Fleur avait été envoyé en mission trois jours plus tôt, ils devaient gérer la situation en France en s'associant avec un certain « Corps des Paladins » organisation française résistant à Voldemort. Percy était très mystérieux dans ses actions. Et les Jumeaux, eux vivaient maintenant au Chemin de Traverse malgré leurs forte envie de rester au Terrier, leurs affaires les appelaient et ils devaient gérer leur magasin en plus de leurs missions pour l'ordre. 

Les quatre adolescents étaient donc en général seuls au Terrier bien qu'ils sentaient que des personnes les surveillaient, mais ils avaient abandonnés depuis longtemps de localiser leurs protecteurs. Bien que deux semaines étaient passés, cela paraissait tellement court, ils s'entrainaient durement, et le temps passaient trop vite pour eux, ils passeraient volontiers des nuits blanches si les membres de l'ordre ne le leurs jetaient pas des sortilèges de sommeil ou autres subterfuges dans le genre. Chacun maitrisaient parfaitement leurs pouvoirs, Harry arrivait à donner une intensité très puissante à son électricité, et les formes qu'ils donnaient étaient de plus en plus précises. Ron arrivait sans peine à faire léviter une multitude d'objet sans se concentrer et commençait même à faire bouger la terre et le sable. Hermione faisait des visions très précise et avait un instinct tellement développé qu'on se demandait si son pouvoir n'était pas activé 24h/24. Ginny quand à elle était réellement une fine lame, elle faisait disparaitre et apparaitre sa dague quasiment instantanément, et avait découvert qu'elle arrivait à allonger la lame à volonté.

En plus, grâce aux grimoires, ils avaient appris de nombreux sorts, et arrivait à faire des enchaînements incroyable. Et ils commençaient même à se spécialiser dans des matières, Harry était très doué pour les sortilèges d'épée, et arrivait à enchainé des sorts à grande vitesse grâce à son agilité et sa rapidité. Ron semblait apprécier les sorts de feu, et essayait de mettre au point un nouveau sortilège correspondant mieux à son style de combat. Ginny paraissait plus intéressé par la magie de soutien, et la médecine magique. Mais Hermione, elle, préférait tout apprendre avant de se spécialiser, elle disait qu'il était plus pratique d'être polyvalent que spécialisé.

Cependant, malgré ces semaines rudes, Ginny harcelait Harry pour s'expliquer avec lui sur la prophétie et tentait tant bien que mal de le coincer, elle n'en avait heureusement pas pour le Survivant parlé à Ron et Hermione, mais c'était déjà très difficile d'éviter les pièges tendu par la jeune femme

« Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Neville et Luna ? J'ai essayé de leurs envoyer des lettres mais ils sont injoignable. L'Ordre m'a rassuré en me disant qu'ils allaient bien, mais il faudrait qu'on entre en contact avec eux. En plus aujourd'hui c'est l'annif' de Neville … » demanda Harry en fuyant le regard de Ginny.

« Aucune nouvelle, mais il n'y pas à s'inquiéter, je suis sûre et certaine que l'ordre veille sur eux » répondit Hermione en buvant un peu d'eau

« Et moi certaine qu'ils reviendront tout aussi fort que nous, et auront maîtrisé leurs dons » continua Ginny tout en continuant à fixer Harry

« Au fait 'Mione, maintenant qu'on a atteint un niveau assez élevé, on pourrait commencer l'apprentissage pour être animagus » interrogea celui-ci en fixant Ginny dans les yeux cette fois ci, la défiant du regard

« Je pensais le commencer en même temps que les autres membres de l'AD, je n'ai pas envie de nous mettre trop en valeurs, sinon ils risqueraient de se sentir dépassés, ou de trop se reposer sur nous »

« Tu veux continuer l'AD ? Ca n'a plus de sens maintenant qu'Ombrage est partie, et je suis sûr que cette fois Dumbledore fera mieux sons choix, même si je suis sûr aussi que ce sera un professeur louche »

« Je pense que l'on devrait profiter de l'AD pour aider les autres à eux-aussi profiter des connaissances des grimoires, c'est bien toi qui voulait en faire profiter à tout ceux qui te prêteraient leurs forces, non ? »

« Tu as raison … Une fois de plus »

« Mais arrêter de vous dévorer des yeux, et regardez moi quand je vous parle » fit Hermione énervée d'avoir l'impression de parler dans le vent

« On se dévore pas des yeux » s'offusquèrent les deux concerné d'une même voix

« Vous faîtes quoi alors ? Vous vous lancez dans l'étude des yeux de l'autre » ironisa la jeune femme amusée par les mimiques de ces deux amis qui faisaient les mêmes gestes coupables avec une synchronisation exacte

« Hmmm, qu'est ce qui se passe » fit la voix endormie de Ron qui se réveillait

« Oh, on se réveille, gros bébé » répondit Hermione

« Ahhhh, mes cheveux qu'est ce que vous avez fait » cria Ron en se relevant d'un coup et en sentant sa tête plus légère

« On les a coupé »

« Mais c'est horrible, et puis arrête de rire 'Mione. Ginny, Harry arrêtez de vous dévorer des yeux comme ça et aider moi à l'arrêter avant qu'elle s'étrangle »

« ON SE DEVORE PAS DES YEUX » répliquèrent-ils encore d'une même voix

« Bon, bon, d'accord, mais en tout cas couvre toi mon vieux, vu la façon dont vous vous regardez on croirait que Ginny te matte, et que toi tu admires ses yeux. En plus tu vas attraper un coups de soleil »

« REPETES UN PEU » firent les deux sorciers en se relevant vivement

« Hahaha, vous êtes marrant à voir, bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on rentre. On doit reprendre les enchantements de combat » répondit le roux en entrainant Hermione qui semblait prise d'un fou-rire, fait assez rare chez la jeune femme ce qui méritait d'être inscrit dans un livre historique

Quand les deux gêneurs furent hors de vue, Ginny se tourna vers Harry et le refixa avec insistance « Alors ? Toujours rien à me dire ? »

« Rien du tout » répliqua froidement Harry en s'apprêtant à rejoindre ses deux amis

« Harry ! » cria Ginny en retenant ce dernier par le bras « Pourquoi ne me fais tu pas confiance ? Je croyais qu'on était amis »

« Je suis désolé Gin', mais pour ce truc je suis seul. Tu ne peux pas m'aider, tout ce que tu pourras faire c'est t'inquiété »

« Je vois … je pensais que vous me cachiez encore quelque chose, mais en fait, tu n'en as parlé à personne »

« Maintenant laisse moi partir » répondit le Survivant en forçant Ginny à lui lâcher sa main

« Harry ! Je t'en prie, tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat, laisses-moi au moins t'accompagner. Je ne veux pas revivre la chambre des secrets »

Harry se retourna lentement et observa Ginny un long moment « Il y a quatre ans, tu étais la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami et on s'est servi de toi pour me tuer, maintenant tu es mon amie et tu veux m'accompagner … Cette fois ci tu mourras, ou tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de t'interposer, c'est pour cette raison que je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron et Hermione, c'est pour cette raison que je me battrais seul dans cette bataille »

« Il y a quatre ans, j'ai eu l'impression qu'au moment où tu croyais mourir, tu ouvrais pour la première fois ton cœur à quelqu'un. J'ai eu l'impression que tu montrais tout ce qui était en toi. Et moi j'étais là, impuissante. Cette foi-ci imagine la douleur que je ressentirais en te revoyant combattre seul contre un monstre alors que j'aurais pu t'aider »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je suis destiné à me battre seul, personne ne pourras m'aider au moment venu »

« Alors laisse moi t'aider jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive, et je me tiendrais à l'écart quand cet instant sera là. Alors s'il-te-plait, ouvre moi ton cœur encore une fois, et laisse moi le sauver » dit la jeune femme en enlaçant son ami dans ses bras

« Je sais bien que tu n'arriveras pas à rester à l'écart. Je préfère que tu vives loin de moi, que tu trouves l'amour, que tu fondes une famille, et surtout, que tu vives heureuse. Au lieu de t'accrocher à un condamné » fit Harry en s'éloignant de la rousse

* * *

… **Le soir venu dans la chambre des garçons …****

* * *

**

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda doucement « Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial avant que l'on commence les enchantements de combats ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu fuyais Ginny et qu'elle tentait désespérément de te parler »

« S'il-te-plait Hermione, n'essaye pas de te mêler de ça »

« Mais Harry, tu sembles si proche de nous et à la fois si loin. Tu à l'air … si seul »

« JE … Je n'ai pas envi de me disputer avec toi 'Mione, s'il-te-plait, laisse moi seul »

« Comme tu veux, mais saches que quoiqu'il se passe, nous serons toujours là pour toi Harry » répondit-elle en quittant la chambre

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa un moment le plafond, en respirant lentement. Quand soudain, il y eu une lumière qui clignotait de ses affaires, Harry s'approcha pour aller chercher l'objet d'où provenait la lumière, et se saisit du miroir à double-sens

« Dud ? » demanda Harry en y découvrant son cousin à la place du reflet

« Exact cousin, ça fait quelques jours qu'on s'est pas vu » répondit Dudley avec sourire

« Trop longtemps, mais que cache ce sourire ? »

« Il m'est arrivé un truc for-mi-da-ble ! »

« Mais encore ? »

« J'ai eu mon premier baiser, et je sors avec la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde » dit Dudley radieux

« A 16 ans quand même; Mes condoléances, qui est la malheureuse élue ? » plaisanta Harry

« Toujours aussi cynique. Et il n'y a pas d'âge en amour. Elle a un prénom magnifique, elle s'appelle Dina, et elle est di-vi-ne ! »

« Je suis vraiment ravi pour toi cousin. C'est sérieux pour elle aussi j'espère ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais je t'aie envoyé une lettre ou tu pourras tout constater de toi-même. Ah oui, très important maintenant, je vie caché par l'Ordre, j'ai préféré me séparer de mes parents, donc officiellement j'ai fugué et toi aussi t'auras pas besoin de retourner chez mes parents l'année prochaine, on a pensé que c'était mieux si on ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent attaquer »

« Mais Dud, tu as pas trop de problèmes ? T'es pas triste ? »

« Au contraire Harry, je me relève, et je marche, c'est sur ce chemin que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, c'est une sorcière comme toi, elle est blonde, et à des yeux encore plus vert que les tiens, je t'ai envoyé une photo de nous avec la lettre tu verras bien »

« Hey mais attends je la connais peut-être alors, elle va à Poudlard ? »

« Heu non, en fait … bah de toute façon je pense que c'est sécuriser avec ces miroirs. Je suis en Amérique, Dina m'a dit qu'elle allait à l'Institut de Salem »

« Et bien en tout cas c'est génial, t'as d'autres bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Non rien de spécial, je voulais juste te tenir au courant. Au fait, rappelle toi Harry, rien n'est plus sacré que ceux qu'on aime, tu devrais réellement impliqués ceux qui t'aiment dans ce que tu cherchais tant à me cacher. Avec Dina, j'ai l'impression qu'ensemble, rien n'est impossible. Bon je te laisse cousin, je dois y aller »

« A plus cousin, et embrasse ta belle de ma part. Mais je te conseille de pas forcément lui dire que je suis ton cousin, la rumeur pourrait courir vite tu sais, surtout si elle me concerne, et on risque de te retrouvé »

« Pas Dina. Prends soin de toi cousin, et de ceux que t'aime »

Harry se relaissa tomber sur son matelas. Il était un peu perdu, Dudley était vraiment un bon conseiller, et il avait sans doute raison, mais impliqué ces amis était tellement dangereux.

Il repensa ensuite aux moments qu'il avait passé avec eux, ils avaient toujours combattu ensemble, ils étaient toujours ensemble dans les moments durs …

Il continua à songer à tout cela et finit par s'endormir, mais il ne rêvait pas, il avait l'impression de vivre se rêve, il se trouvait dans un espace sombre, et noir. Harry fit quelques pas en avant, et il arriva devant un énorme trône, tout au dessus siégeait l'homme que le Survivant haïssait plus que tout au monde : Voldemort

« Et bien Potter, qu'attend tu pour t'incliner devant ton maître » nargua le Lord d'un air moqueur

« Que me voulez vous ? » répondit le Survivant en essayant de rester le plus calme possible et maître de ses sentiments

« On dirait que tu as fait d'énorme progrès en Occulmencie, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour arriver à pénétrer ton esprit … »

« Je n'ai pas fait tellement de progrès, c'est sûrement vous qui vous affaiblissez, Mr. Jedusor » railla Harry en souriant de manière provocatrice

« Insolent ! Tu manques de respect devant Lord Voldemort » fit le mage noir en se relevant de son trône

« Je ne vois aucun Lord devant moi »

« Tu essaye de résister on dirait, mais tes paroles semblent insipides. Oh ! Intéressant, que vois je dans ton esprit ? Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, et Ginevra Molly Weasley … Que dirais tu si je m'emparais de leurs âmes ? » dit Voldemort en reprenant place sur son siège

« Si vous touchez ne serait ce qu'un seul de leurs cheveux, je vous jure que je vous pourchasserais jusqu'à votre mort, _et vous regretterez de m'avoir donné certains de vos pouvoirs_ » termina le Survivant en prononçant la dernière partie en Fourchelang

_« Que pourrais-tu faire ? Tu ne cesse de te cacher derrière tout ces gens, tu n'es rien » _répliqua le Lord noir en continuant la conversation en Fourchelang

_« Il est vrai que vous avez une certaine avance sur moi… »_

_« Tu reconnais que je te suis supérieur ? Voilà qui est sage de ta part »_

_« … Mais moi, j'ai des amis »_

_« Comme si ça changerait quelque chose »_

_« Et vous ne connaissez pas la prophétie, vous ne connaîtrez jamais votre destin »_

_« Saches Potter, que moi, Lord Voldemort ! J'échappe à toutes les règles, j'échappe au destin et je suis maître de ma vie »_ répondit le mage d'un geste impérial

_« Rien n'échappe au destin, il est déjà écrit, tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire, c'est compter les jours qui vous reste à vivre »_

_« Mensonge ! »_

_« Vérité, et vous en avez peur voilà tout »_

_« Penses tu que je sois assez bête pour rester en Angleterre où la résistance est la plus farouche ? Je vais étendre mon pouvoir sur le continent, et quand je reviendrais avec les puissances antiques, rien ni personne ne saura vous protégez toi et tes imbéciles d'« amis » comme tu les appelles, en attendant Potter, essaye de survivre à tout ce qui t'attends, je laisse le soin à mes alliés de te faire vivre l'enfer. Joyeux Anniversaire » _dit Voldemort en se dissipant dans un éclat de rire diabolique

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il transpirait à grosse goute. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était un peu plus de minuit, il constata aussi que Ron n'était pas dans la chambre, et d'un coup sans réfléchir d'avantage, le Survivant se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre des filles où se trouvaient probablement ses trois amis. Quand il entra dans la chambre de Ginny, il trouva celle-ci recroquevillé sur elle-même d'un air triste, Hermione était en train de lire un bouquin et Ron jouait une partie d'échec contre une figurine qu'il avait enchanté

« Harry ? » fit Hermione en regardant son ami avec surprise

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers Ginny, il la redressa en la saisissant par ses épaules et la regarda fixement, elle sembla appréhender ce qui allait se passer mais soutint le regard d'Harry

Ils se fixèrent un long moment et il finit par réciter d'une voix grave et décidée

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...  
Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...  
Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...  
Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...   
Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Il y eu un long moment de silence durant lequel chacun semblait perdu par la révélation qu'Harry venait de leur faire. Cette prophétie les bouleversait au plus au point. Finalement, Harry brisa le silence et dit avec un faible sourire

« Je suis destiné à être la victime ou l'assassin, j'était déjà destiné à vivre toutes ces batailles avant ma naissance, le plus ironique c'est que c'est même pas moi qui aie choisi d'être l'Elu ou le Survivant, c'est Voldemort qui m'a désigné comme cela, parce que ça aurait pu être moi ou bien Neville … C'est marrant, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir accepté mon destin, je ne le craint plus. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle la résignation … »

« C'est pas marrant Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » répondit vivement Ron en sortant de ses pensée d'un air furieux et en s'approchant de son meilleur ami qui recommençait à observer Ginny

« J'avais peur que vous essayez de vous mêler de mon combat contre Voldemort et que vous vous fassiez abattre » dit le Survivant avec le même sourire mélancolique

« Harry, c'est notre combat contre Voldemort, on l'avait déjà clairement défié en première année, on était impliqué dedans avec toi depuis cet instant ! » fit Hermione qui prenait une voix douce

« C'est pour ça que je vous en parle maintenant, je viens de me le rappeler, vous êtes les êtres les plus chères qui me reste … Et toi Gin' ? Que penses-tu de mon destin ? Ca fait deux semaines que tu me harcèles pour le connaître, et je t'apporte la réponse » répondit Harry d'un air sarcastique

Ginny restait silencieuse et continuait à contempler le jeune sorcier, elle prononça d'une voix qui n'était qu'un murmure « Tu as les plus beau yeux que j'aie jamais vu au monde … Je me fiche totalement de la prophétie, pour moi tu restes Harry, simplement Harry … Cela ne changera rien, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout, et combattrai de toutes mes forces à tes côtés »

« Et c'est pareil pour moi » rajouta Ron en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami

« Je suis d'ascendance moldue Harry, je suis parmi les premières cibles de Voldemort, et rien que pour ça, je serait à tes côtés » compléta Hermione avec un sourire doux, et rassurant

Harry resta un moment silencieux, et dit « Je viens de parler avec Voldemort, il risque de s'en prendre à vous, enfin, ses alliés ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il m'a dit qu'il allait quitter l'Angleterre pour un moment »

« Et bien qu'ils viennent seulement, je me battrais jusqu'au bout et j'emporterais un maximum d'ennemis avec moi » déclara Ron d'un air fier et décidé

« Tu devrais en parler à l'Ordre, c'est quelque chose de très grave, on va se faire attaquer par des ennemis inconnus, et Voldemort s'en prend au reste du monde » fit Ginny d'un air sérieux

« Je me charge d'aller envoyé un message à l'Ordre » dit Hermione en sortant de la pièce

« Et moi de prévenir mon frère en France, il est très probable que face de serpent passe par la France, et il risque de faire des ravages sur son passage » ajouta Ron en se précipitant hors de la chambre

Ils laissèrent les deux jeunes sorciers seuls dans la pièce et Ginny brisa le silence en finissant par dire « A propos de ce matin … »

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé, mais je le pensais réellement » coupa Harry

« Moi aussi Harry, je le pensais vraiment … »

« Dans ce cas pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je pense que je vais te laisser, il est tard, tu as l'air fatiguée, repose toi et dors bien »

« Attends » fit Ginny en se relevant de son lit, pour rattraper Harry « Joyeux anniversaire » déclara-t-elle en embrassant Harry, par sur la joue, ni sur le bouche, juste entre les deux, frôlant le bout des lèvres

« Ginny, ça me gène un peu, tu es plus comme ma petite sœur que …» dit le jeune sorcier en rougissant un peu mais d'une voix mal assurée et incertaine

« Bonne nuit » répondit-elle en fermant la porte alors qu'elle prenait une couleur proche de l'écarlate

* * *

… **Le lendemain, en fin d'après midi …****

* * *

**

« Harry, j'ai reçu une réponse de mon frère, et le mégalomane ne t'avait pas menti, il a vraiment quitté le Royaume-Unis, on l'a aperçu à Calais, et à Lille et on pense qu'il s'est séparé en trois, une partie se dirige vers la Belgique, une autre vers la capitale, et la dernière à l'Est, impossible de savoir leurs cibles. Il a rasé des villages entier de moldus, et à massacrer tout les sorciers qui y vivaient et qui lui résistait, c'était horrible il parait. Bill et Fleur traquent Voldemort avec les français, mais il n'est pas seul, on estime qu'il est accompagné de ses mangemorts les plus fidèles, et l'on dit avoir vu des détraqueurs, et des harpies avec lui, le reste de son armée on n'en sait rien, mais en tout cas les français sont dans un grand état d'alerte qu'ils n'ont plus connu depuis Grindelwald, le mage noir. Le point positif, c'est qu'eux sont mieux préparés contre les invasions, les sorciers français sont connus pour leurs sabotages et leurs attaques furtives. Voldemort aura du mal » appela Ron en dévalant l'escalier pour rejoindre son ami dans la cuisine

« L'Ordre m'a aussi répondu, ils disent qu'ils font des recherches sur les mystérieux ennemis qui vont s'en prendre à l'Angleterre. Mais ils pensent avoir une idée de qui il s'agit. Ils m'ont dit que le Q.G est en pleine effervescence et communique un maximum d'informations aux français. L'Ordre viendra te poser des questions pour recueillir des informations sur ce que Voldemort t'a raconté » ajoute Hermione en arrivant par le jardin

« C'est mauvais, très mauvais, Voldemort à une large avance sur tout le monde, il sait ce qu'il va faire. Et a le privilège de l'attaque, la France risque de tomber face à lui, il est certainement mieux préparé »

« Salut tout le monde, je viens interroger Harry » fit la voix familière et énergétique de Charlie qui apparaissait par la porte d'entrée « Je suis venu avec Nymphador… »

« C'est Tonks, et tu le sais très bien, alors arrête de m'ennuyer avec ça » intervint une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, et aux petits yeux gris

« T… Tonks, c'est bien vous ? » balbutia Harry en ne la reconnaissant pas

« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a de spécial ? » interrogea Charlie en voyant les visages surpris des jeunes

« C'est mon vrai visage. Remus et Charlie m'ont convaincue ou forcée à reprendre ma vraie forme. Mais ça m'ennuie parce que ça me fait plus ressembler à une Black » répondit l'auror d'un air boudeur

« Mais c'est le visage que j'ai toujours connus quand on était à Poudlard il me semble »

« Et bien tu te trompe Charlie Weasley, j'avais les cheveux rose les deux dernières années, et ça m'allait très bien » s'énerva Tonks

« Ah bon ? C'est possible … » fit Charlie d'un air faussement songeur qui montrait bien qu'il le savait

« Tu m'énerves » répliqua-t-elle en frappant légèrement le roux

« T'en fais pas, ils sont toujours comme ça, ils étaient très amis quand ils étaient à Poudlard, et ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis que Charlie était partit en Roumanie »

« Enfin bon bref, Harry, tu peux me dire tout ce dont tu te rappelles, il est possible que le psychopathe t'aie dévoilé quelque chose » dit Charlie en évitant plusieurs coups avec sourire

« Oui, j'ai tout écrit sur ces feuilles, enfin, 'Mione a tenu a ce que je le fasse » répondit Harry en tendant un paquet de feuille

« Parfait, parfait. Maintenant, la deuxième raison de notre visite : vérifiez vos progrès » déclara Charlie en saisissant sa baguette et lançant un sort « Stupéfix »

Harry se prit le sort de plein fouet, et les trois autres adolescents surprit par cette attaque surprise, ne réagirent pas immédiatement, et Hermione évita de très peu un autre sort lancer par Charlie tandis que Tonks s'était déplacer pour leurs couper une retraite

« 'Mione t'a un plan j'espère, parce que mon frère est le meilleur duelliste de la famille » fit Ron en se servant de son pouvoir pour mettre les tables comme barrières et les entourer

« Attention ! Tonks va nous lancé une bombabousse dans cinq secondes ! Ron sert toi de ton pouvoir pour la contrer et Ginny profite en pour aller réveillé Harry, je te couvre »

Et immédiatement après, une bombabousse s'abattit dans l'abri mais Ron la renvoya vite, et Ginny en profita pour courir vers Harry, tandis que Ron et Hermione lançait des sorts vers les deux agresseurs

« Enervatum » murmura-t-elle quand elle arriva en face d'Harry

« Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? »

« Abaisse toi Harry, ils nous testent » fit Ginny en les abaissant tout les deux

« Dans ce cas » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin en sortant sa baguette « On leurs montre ce que vaut le tranchant de nos épées ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une » dit la rousse en faisant apparaitre sa dague

« On y va à trois. Un, deux, et trois ! »

Quand ils se relevèrent, les deux assaillants paraissaient surpris car ils semblaient concentrer sur Ron et Hermione qui résistaient ardemment. Ginny lança sa dague vers son frère, lui arrachant sa baguette des mains, et Harry prononça d'une voix forte « Venenospada » faisant jaillir un trait de lumière vert pâle en forme d'épée, mais beaucoup moins puissant que celui de la dernière fois, car il ne fit qu'une légère entaille au bras de Tonks.

Ron en profita pour envoyer plusieurs objets sur son frère pour l'empêcher de reprendre sa baguette et Hermione lança le maléfice de bloque-jambe sur Tonks et elle perdit l'équilibre

« Parfait, Tonks est paralyser par le poison d'Harry et Ne peut plus bougez maintenant 'Mione baisse toi » cria Ron en visant son frère « Incinerae ! »

Et le plancher sous les pieds de Charlie fut réduit en cendre, faisant tomber celui-ci dans le trou qui c'était formé, et privé de baguette, il ne lui restait aucunes chances pour s'en sortir face aux quatre adolescents

« Bravo, bravo ! » intervint une petite voix qui venait du jardin « Brillant, très brillant. Vous m'impressionnez beaucoup : Mr Harry Potter, sans le vouloir vraiment vous avez reprit le style de sort de votre illustre famille, le style des chevaliers sorciers, les paladins Potter. Mlle Ginevra Weasley, quelle adresse vous avez avec vos mains, vous avez été très précise. Mr Ronald Weasley, vous avez très bien réagit en protégeant vos camarades aussi vite, et j'admire votre sortilège de feu ? Et pour finir, Mlle Hermione Granger, faire preuve d'un aussi grand sang froid et d'ingéniosité … Je pense que vous avez amplement dépassé nos espérances. Puissiez-vous être présent à nos côtés lors du Ragnarök et accomplir vos destinés »

Les jeunes sorciers se retournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et une petite silhouette encapuchonnée d'environ 1m30 recouvert d'une cape qui le dissimulait de la tête aux pieds

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Ron méfiant et en restant sur ces gardes, prêt à attaquer

« Votre protecteur durant tout votre séjour dans cette maison »

« Je reconnais son aura, on peut lui faire confiance, je ne sens aucune mauvaise intention » fit Ginny en baissant sa baguette

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est un de nos très précieux alliés» confirma Charlie en se relevant pour viser Tonks « Finite Incantem »

« Maintenant, la troisième et dernière raison de notre venue : Votre déplacement. Attrape » fit Tonks en lançant une boite en carton à Hermione

« Touchez le tous en même temps, c'est un portoloin. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour vos affaires, notre protecteur a prit soin de s'en occuper, il a embarqué toutes vos affaires » fit Charlie en disparaissant dans un bruit de transplanage suivit de Tonks

Quand les quatre jeunes sorciers le touchèrent tous, ils disparurent et se retrouvèrent d'un coup dans le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd. Mais il y avait une ambiance très différente de la miteuse maison dont ils se rappelaient, toute la maison semblait propre, la décoration avait totalement changé et remplacé les divers artéfacts de magie noire. Les murs repeints, bref, une maison totalement différente de celles de l'année passée.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSSAIRE HARRY ! » s'écrièrent alors plusieurs voix entourant les adolescents

Ils se retournèrent et virent plusieurs guirlandes, bannières et autres décorations de fêtes, Mrs Weasley apparut avec énorme gâteau au chocolat avec seize bougies dont les flammes et les étincelles ne cessaient de changer de couleurs. Elle l'apporta devant le Survivant qui était tellement surpris qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de souffler sur les bougies. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit et plusieurs personnes vinrent saluer Harry. Il y avait tout le monde : toute la famille Weasley, et tout les membres de l'ordre au grand complet.

« Bon anniversaire Harry »

« Bon anniversaire »

« Joyeux anniversaire Potter »

« Arry, ça fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? Tu te rappelle de Gabrielle ? » dit Fleur en désignant une jeune fille d'environ 10-11 ans blonde, aux yeux bleus, mais contrairement à Fleur, sa beauté à elle était plus naturelle, ses gènes de Vélane ne la rendait pas plus belle, elle l'était déjà.

« E… Enchanté » fit la petite fille d'une voix timide en rosissant légèrement

« Elle n'est pas mignonne ma petite Gaby ? »

« Très jolie » répondit Harry en souriant faisant rougir la petite fille

« Excuse moi Harry, mais tu devrais ouvrir les cadeaux » intervint Mrs Weasley en montrant la pile de cadeaux

Harry s'excusa auprès des deux sœurs et ouvrit le premier présent de la pile « De la part de certains alliés de l'ordre » déclara Tonks.

Le Survivant ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une chose incroyable, une très belle épée, dont le manche était entièrement blanc mais qui n'avait pas de garde, sur la lame était gravé plusieurs runes, et le tranchant semblait fendre l'air. Il avait déjà vu l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, mais celle-ci faisait plus noble mais moins guerrière »

« Incroyable » murmura le jeune homme devant l'œuvre d'art

« J'ai déjà vu ça dans des livres, se sont des épées forgés dans le feu des mines naines, mais envoutés par la lumière des elfes, ont dit que les épées de ce genre était maniés par des familles guerrière magique incroyable. Ce qui est gravé sur ta lame signifie « Cœur vaillant, Ame sincère » A mon avis, c'est une devise familiale » fit Hermione en observant l'arme éblouissante

« Mais pourquoi on me la donne ? Je ne suis pas aussi bon que Gin' avec des lames. Et je n'ai manié une épée qu'une seule fois dans ma vie »

« Ceci Harry, est parce que nos alliés ont connus ta famille il y a quelques siècles, et qu'a ce moment, ton ancêtre était un sorciers-guerriers très puissant. Il les a sauvés, et depuis, le peuple nain tient en très haute estime la famille Potter. C'est ce que James m'a raconté en tout cas » répondit Remus avec un faible sourire

« Le … Le peuple nain ? Ils existent vraiment ? »

« Que crois avoir vu au Terrier ? C'était un nain voyons ! Vous étiez surveillez par tout un bataillon au moins »

« Tu as ça dans le sang Harry, je suis sûr que tu sauras quand et comment il faudra la manier, en attendant, garde la secrète, c'est une carte très intéressante à jouer »

Harry referma la boite et ouvrit les autres cadeaux, le second cadeau était de la part de tout les Weasley. Il s'agissait de lunettes qui ressemblaient un peu à celles des pilotes. Elles étaient en argent et semblait coûter très chère

« Pour remplacer tes lunettes, ce sont des lunettes de Quidditch c'est plus pratique à mettre si tu y joues. Avec ça plus de problème de vision » expliqua Ron avec un sourire éclatant

« Merci beaucoup, je me disais justement que c'est ce qui était le plus gênant quand je volais » répondit le Survivant en remerciant toute la famille

Harry continua à ouvrir les cadeaux et ce fut au tour de celui d'Hermione. C'était quelque chose de simple et n'ayant aucun rapport avec les combats ou le quidditch, c'était simplement une longue écharpe

« En fait, ce n'est pas qu'une écharpe, c'est aussi une corde très solide, utile et chauffant. Je me rappelle que tu te plaignais d'avoir froid en hiver l'année passée » expliqua sa meilleure amie

« C'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles ? Aucun truc positif ? » plaisanta Harry en embrassant la jeune femme

« Hmmm … Non » rétorqua-t-elle en souriant

Le reste des cadeaux était tous aussi utiles et extravaguent que les précédents. Il découvrit l'étrange présent de Luna qui était un cadavre d'un animal étrange empaillé. Le dangereux cadeau des jumeaux qui était une collection de divers bombes et autres choses explosives. La plante lumineuse de Neville qui brillait dans le noir le plus profond à 50 mètres à la ronde. Et plusieurs friandises, habits, etc. …

« Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny pourrais-je vous dire un mot en privé ? » demanda Lupin d'un air sérieux

« Bien sûr » répondirent-ils en suivant le maraudeur

« Voilà, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ma mission consiste à recruter un maximum de personnes parmi les lycanthropes. Et j'ai rencontré des loups-garous purs et vieux de plusieurs siècles, quand je leurs aie parlé des nouveaux ennemis, ils m'ont tous répondit unanimement qu'ils étaient certains que c'était les vampires damnés du nord, les pires ennemis des loups-garous, leurs retour s'est confirmés quand on a eu vent de nids entiers de lycanthropes détruit et massacrer »

« D'accord, on aura à faire à des vampires. Il faut les exposés au soleil, ou de l'eau bénite, ou les tuer avec des pieux dans le cœur ou la tête, c'est ça ? »

« Pas avec ceux là Ginny, surtout pas avec ceux là. Ils sont aux vampires ce que les sorciers sont aux moldus. Ce sont des êtres bien plus intelligents et puissants que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. Le soleil ne fait que les affaiblir, et l'eau bénite ne les dérangent pas plus que l'eau chaude, même avec des épées il est difficile de les transpercer. Le meilleur moyen de les vaincre est de leurs couper la tête, mais ce sont des guerriers redoutables avec qui un combat n'est jamais gagné d'avance »

« Je me demande ce qui arriverais si je me mesurais à l'un d'eux »

« N'y pense même pas Harry, la guerre de jadis entre lycanthropes et vampires damnés a fait d'innombrables morts. C'est pour cela que je te mets en garde, même les loups-garous les plus puissants les respectent »

« Mais pourquoi s'allient-ils à Voldemort s'ils sont si puissants ? Et pourquoi il y a des loups-garous avec Voldemort si ces vampires sont ses alliés ? »

« Pour les vampires maudits je n'en sais rien, mais pour le peu de loups-garous qui sont resté auprès de Voldemort, c'est par pure peur. La majorité du peuple lycanthrope se prépare à combattre ce fléau, les purs, les mordus, les nobles, les cachés, les intègres … Tous, moi-même je m'engage dans ce combat. On ne se verra plus avant un bout de temps, et on ne pourra plus communiquer, dans une semaine, je rejoindrais ma meute, je suis un des chefs de mon peuple. Mais si vous avez un problème ou si vous avez fait une découverte, rendez vous dans la forêt interdite et demandez à voir Jarl, c'est le roi de la forêt, un loup-garou droit et juste, il vous aidera »

« Vous paraissez très inquiet »

« Je le suis. Un jour, nous avons rencontré un de ces damnés, il était déjà très affaiblis, et malgré cela, James, Sirius, Peter, et moi avons eu beaucoup de mal à le tuer. Nous nous en sommes sortit avec de graves blessures »

« Nous serons très prudent, on vous le promet »

« Vous serez forcément mêlé à un combat contre eux un jour, je ne veux pas que vous soyez prudent, je veux que vous soyez prêt à les affronter »

« Nous le serons »

« Alors je suis rassuré, mais rappelez vous, pas de pitié envers eux, car ils n'en montreront aucune envers vous. C'est une guerre … » termina Lupin en se retournant pour allez parler avec Hagrid

« Mouais, en gros, un de perdu dix de retrouvés. Le mégalomane nous est partit, et il nous laisse des vampires maudits pour nous pourrir la vie. Ce sera joyeux » déclara Ron en soufflant bruyamment

« Cette guerre prend une envergure de plus en plus grande » fit Harry d'un air inquiet

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Ginny

« Parce qu'en plus du reste du monde, les autres peuples se mêlent à cette guerre. Elle prend l'ampleur d'une guerre mondiale sorcière »

* * *

… **Fin du chapitre …****

* * *

**

Voila, chapitre enfin terminé, la suite pour bientôt. N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires.

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca / Artemis: Ah d'accord, pas de problème alors, mais je dois avouer que j'ai un petit faible pour le Harry-Ginny même si j'ai aussi un penchant pour créer un nouveau personnage ou pour une autre fille

Emma : Je suis content que ça te plaise, je suis aussi pour le Ron-Hermione, et je note ta préférence pour la fille qui ira avec Harry

Funnygirl0531 : Tu as eu la réponse à ta question, et e tiens aussi compte de ton avis

Kath : Merci beaucoup, j'écris le plus vite possible la suite, j'espère que les écarts ne sont pas trop grands ?

Raffi : Mici beaucoup aussi, je fais mon possible pour continuer dans cette optique.


End file.
